Demon Cry
by Abyss410
Summary: Jake Mason, a troubled teen visits his young cousin in a small coast town in Virginia. The town is plagued by demon bikers and various unknown deaths. While on a quest to find his missing father he is drawn into the gang of demon misfits by a girl he knew in the past. The others who claim to be demon hunters warn Jake about the group of demons true motive, which is Hell on Earth.
1. Prolouge: Demons walk among us

Demon Cry

[Prologue] (Demons walk amoung us)

In the year 1686, New York, four illuminates (People claiming to possess special enlightenment or knowledge of something) performed a demonic ritual on an 19 year old teen named Vincent Frost upon a creek at night. The ritual was performed so that a demon can pass through the gates of hell into a body of a pure saint. The illuminates were also Satanist as well and will do anything to see demons take over the world and get rid of all the corrupt it has. As it turns out while the illuminates preformed the ritual a small portal opened at the waterfall and a demon managed to escape out of there without anyone even seeing what the demon looks like except for Vincent. All the illuminates could do was hear the demon howl and feel a strange presence near them.

"The demon finally awakes us with its presence my brothers time to bow and show our cooperation!" the illuminati leader shouted. The group suddenly bowed and praised "all hail Satan; all hail Satan!" Vincent was frightened for his life as the demon approached him. "Let me go please I'll do anything you guys want, please it's coming," Vincent begged. "It's too late for begging squirt now the day of reckoning begins," one of the illuminates replied. As soon as he finished his speech the demon turned into a savage and ran toward the leader in less than a second. Without hesitation, he tore half his neck, opened its shark teeth, ripped open his chest and feed inside his body. Blood was gushing everywhere around him. The other illuminates, and Vincent trembled in fear and confusion. They didn't know where the demon was coming from until it was too late. "What the hell are you doing, you are supposed to be taking control of this host. Why are you turning against us we summoned you here don't you have the decency to embrace that?" the other illuminati asked. "We are out of here let's go!" the last illuminati said as him, and the other one was about run through the forest.

After the demon devoured the leader's soul, he glared toward the one talking to it and headed toward him. He saw a glimpse of the demon because of the blood coving it, but it was too late. As the demon pierced through his chest, with its arm and took out his heart, the two remaining illuminates ran through the forest without looking back, but they couldn't match the speed that this demon possessed. Vincent tried to escape this rectangular stool by biting the ropes tied against both my wrist, but he suddenly stopped as the demon look at him with a grin and said with its demonic voice "Don't move I'll be right back." It ran soon for the other 2 remaining illuminates. When it left Vincent tried to escape before the demon came back. "Is it following us?" the illuminati asked as they were running. "How the hell should I know we can't even see the damn thing," the other illuminati replied.

As the demon was a couple of meters behind them, it leaped on top of the trees following them above. "I'm running out of breath I'm going to rest behind this tree over there," one of them said about to sit on the tree. "Do whatever you like I'm out of here," the other one said running away. So you're just going to leave me here to die?" he said sitting on the ground. "Someone has to tell this tale or else no one will know what really happened," the other illuminati said to himself. The demon then stopped on the tree the tired illuminati was leaning by with saliva dripping from its mouth. "What the heck is on me? Is this saliva? Ah is burning like acid! You got to be kidding me?" he said looking up. As the demon saw him looked up it crawled down the tree, ripped his head off and mauled on his insides. "Looks like I'm the last alive better find a way out of here quickly," the last member said as he stopped to look around. He then heard branches cracking and started running again. When he saw a town a few meters from him, he tripped over a rock and slowly got up. The demon approached him as he looked up, and he trembled in fear. "Damn you a fast one. We just wanted you to take control of our host then brig the rest of you guys from hell, but instead you kill all of us," he explained. The demon then spoke in a language not from the earth. "What I don't understand?" he asked trembling.

"You humans are very incompetent, and you think you know everything about us but you don't. You know nothing of what we do or how we do it. You think I was going to take control of the kid and summon my allies? You are sadly mistaken. Our code of conduct reads that if a human were to summon one of us should be sacrificed to our lord Satan if you the summoner was to show fear, then take control of the host body forever until I die and then search for the key every ten years to open the gates of hell and then bring hell to earth. Now as a token of my gratitude I shall give you the gift of death, now your soul is mine," the demon said as the last member screamed for his life. Vincent heard the noise as he escaped from the stool. The demon twisted the member's neck and was feeding on his neck. "Fear is what make us demon strong with power and senses. Without fear, we will be become weak like the humans and will no longer control themselves. Looks like my human body is escaping better go get before he's out of my reach," the demon said.

"Ugh I have to find a way out of here," Vincent said about to run to the forest. The demon then approached him from the entrance of the forest. Vincent stood like a statue as the demon glared at him about to speak. "Who are you? Why am I the only one that can see you? Please don't kill me. I'm just a saint," Vincent begged. "Your fear is so heart pounding it makes me want to eat your soul, but I can't. The seal you have implanted on your arm allows you to see me, now my name is Vilcili, and I'm here to take your body and soul. If you choose to resist you will experience intense fear and torture but if cooperate you will have half your soul and control your body if I so desire. What's it going to be?" Vilcili asked. Vincent put himself back in the stool and laid his body flat. "So I will have half of my life?" Vincent asked." "You will be a full demon, have eternal life, will recruit more of us, and will have a power you never felt before. Now transfer!" Vilcili shouted. "Wait I'm just…." Vincent paused as the demon transferred into Vincent's body. A few seconds later Vincent's body was bending all sorts of ways. He then got off the stool with his eyes turned fully black and then his jaw opened and roared. He smiled soon after and left.

Another illuminati hid in the bushes seeing and hearing most of the things that were happening. He went back to town soon after with relief knowing the demon never spotted him and later published his story on his past event. "No one really knows what really happened after that day except for the person who wrote this book, Demons walk among us. Rumor has it Vincent is still alive and walks among us. He comes and goes every decade from that year. Where there you go son the story of demonic transfer," my father informed me tucking me in my bed. "Is it really true, is there really demons walking among us?" I asked. "Believe it or not it might just come to get you," my father said attempting to scare me. The year was 1976 in New York City when I was 7 years old. Six weeks later my dad disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1: Year of the Dead

Demon Cry

[Chapter 1]

(Year of the Dead)

The year is 1986, the year of the dead which is basically the haunting of the undead and demons. Ten years ago my dad went missing and there is still no trace of him of this day. My mom became an alcoholic the week after he disappeared. She drank from day to day and night to night becoming a drunken mess. She did this in order to forget about her past and current problems she's facing. Since my dad didn't bring money to the table, my mom became frustrated with bills and not having enough money to manage the family in this apartment. I got a job as a fast food worker but even that had a minor effect on paying bills. My mom works at an accountant but her salary was cut short because of the banks financial problems. She got a boyfriend 6 years later and he was an arrogant prick who worked as a construction worker. For what I've seen he only cared about having sex, doing drugs and eating like barbarian. The only thing he was good for is putting money on the table so he can support us but mostly her. My life became a disaster soon after and it was going to get worse. Ten years of depression and sorrow wasn't enough to let go. My mom started abusing me a month after the love of her life disappeared and continued to do so until this faithful day.

"Where do you think you're going?' my mom asked. "I'm going to live with gramps for a while to ease my mind off of all this stress. I haven't seen in him and Max in a while anyway so I figured I'll just stay there from the time being. They have better jobs in Richmond, Virginia and once I'm done there you don't have to pay another bill again," I explained as I was finished packing my luggage I the living room. She slapped me in my face and asked "this is how you treat your mother, leaving me all alone, and who supposed to do the chores around the house?" I glared at her and replied "What are you talking about did you forget about your disgusting arrogant slob boyfriend, Robert? "I'm sick of him doing nothing at this house except for paying for bills. Now I'm leaving ma, so don't stop me." "You better watch yourself, you lucky Rob is sleeping otherwise he will beat your ass. Bring me a cigarettes and a whiskey when you come back otherwise you're going to be sleeping in the streets!" My mom shouted as I left the apartment. "What's going on here?" Robert asked exiting from the bed room. "Jake left and is not coming back anytime soon," my mom explained. "What! That little shit! Where you going squirt? If you don't back here you're getting a beat down you never experienced!" Robert shouted opening the front door.

My mom didn't care where I went or what I do all she cared about was liquor, cigarettes and that cocky boyfriend of hers. I headed to the airport with my luggage and waited for my flight as soon as I got my ticket. It took 1 hour for the plane schedule to say open and then the other passengers and I went inside the airplane, put our luggage away and sat down bulking our seat belts. I fell asleep for 3 hours and woke up as the plane landed. "This is Richmond, Virginia ladies and gentlemen. Hope you guys enjoyed the flight?" the flight attendant asked. All the passengers and I headed out of the air plane. As soon as I left the airport I saw my cousin, Max standing by a taxi. "Hi cuz long times no see," Max greeted. "Yeah it's been a while, 4 years right. So that makes you 10." I analyzed. "I'm 12 dude, your lack of memory amazes me," Max replied. "So are we going in the taxi or what its hot out here?" I asked. We then went inside the taxi and headed to Max's house.

As the taxi man was driving Max said "I have to tell you something important when we get out of the car." "Why can't you tell me now?" I questioned. "Because it's not safe," Max replied. I looked at him with confusion and we didn't say a word until we got out of the taxi. After we reached our destination Max paid the taxi driver. "Well here we are Jake isn't it beautiful?" Max asked. "Yeah, yeah, are you gonna tell me this important thing or is this some kind of joke?" I questioned. "Ok how do I put this, you know about the 1 week carnival that takes place at Boris Creek twice every year right?" Max questioned. "Yeah and?" I also questioned. "Ever since you left, the past 4 years became weird and scary," Max explained as we were walking toward the house. "So you missed me that much?" I asked. "No dude, it's something bigger than that. Many people especially young adults have gone missing and some ended up dead every year when the carnival comes to town," Max explained. "People die every day, its life," I commented as we reached the door. "You don't get it do you? It's the job of demons or monsters as you call it, that are brought here from Hell and." Max said as I interrupted him. "I know what demons are Max. Besides demons killing people, the best they can do is take over a living host that illuminates choose and the only people that demons kill are illuminates," I explained. "Your half right, my friend saw a demon kill an innocent human 2 days ago and left without it spotting my friend," Max said scarily. "I don't care if he saw a gorilla climb over the Empire State Building, its legend. "Actually King Kong climbed up there," Max replied. "You do know that's a movie right?" I questioned with a glare on my face. "Even movies can become reality just you wait and see," he said. "Fine if you think they are real lets go visit them tonight then," I insisted. "Fine they usually hang in the carnival anyways," Max in sighted. "Can we go inside now we look stupid out here?" I asked. Oh, my bad," Max said opening the door. "What's taking so long?" I asked. "Grandpa we are home," Max shouted as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm here i'm here," our grandpa said while walking down the stairs. "Long time no see gramps," I greeted him then shook his hand. "Look at you all grown up and high and mighty. Your father use to act like you way before you was born," Grandpa said. "I bet he did, now where's my room again?' I asked glaring at him. "Upstairs on the far right. Nice to see you again Jake," Grandpa greeted. As I went upstairs Max asked grandpa "What is his problem? He's been acting weird ever since I met him at the airport. "He is still just trying to deal with his father's disappearance. I don't blame him because his father was my son. Just try to get along with him and cheer him up," Grandpa mentioned. "I'll try my best grandpa, Max said as he was walking up the steps. "Wow this room looked better than 4 years ago," I said to myself as I was looking around the room. "Glad you think so," Max said as he appeared behind me. "If you were trying to scare me think again," I said while turning around. "It's 5 pm, do you know where your children are?" Max asked impersonating the news reporter. "Getting eaten by demons," I replied smiling. "Hey that's not funny, demons are no joke they're real," Max trembled while pushing me. "I'm just kidding. Demons are not real, they are just legend," I said. "Yeah they are and I can prove it. Come with me to Carnival Corpse tonight at 6pm and I can prove it," Max insisted. "I know, why do you think I came here in the first place? It's also the Year of the Dead which is the year when beings from the underworld travel to earth and wreak havoc. The Year of the Dead happens every decade and I'm trying to find the real truth behind it," I explained. "Good to hear. Hope your investigation becomes swell," Max replied. An hour past and we went downstairs to say goodbye to our grandfather and told him where we were going. "You guys be careful out there," Grandpa warned. "Don't worry we will, Jake's has my back if anything happens," Max encouraged as we were walking toward the front door. As we walked out the door then through the forest, Max remembered while pulling out a necklace with a holy cross attached to it "I forgot to tell you to wear this." "A holy cross necklace? Is this supposed to protect me?" I asked. "Yes from the demons. It's true power comes from the belief and the will of God," he instructed. "Really you're religious too? Whatever I'll put it on," I said with an attitude taking it from Max. As soon as I put it on a guy approached us from the rear with his bike and shouted "Hey watch out!"

He fell off his bike as soon as his bike hit a rock and pushed me to the side. "You idiot you almost killed me," I raged almost falling to the ground. "Sorry about that," the biker said while trying to get up. "Why were you riding in the forest, you know the road is ¼ of a mile from here?" Max questioned. The biker got up and explained "I was riding on the road until 3 goons were chasing me in their motorcycles, so I lost them by riding in the forest." "Do you know why they were chasing you?" Max asked. "Dude can we go to the carnival now, I really don't care about this guy's story," I said. "Excuse my cousin for his rude behavior," Max told the biker. "Wait, you guys are going to Carnival Corpse?" the biker asked. "Unless there is another carnival in town then please lead me to it," I sarcastically said. "You can join us if you want to," Max insisted. "Really? Thanks so much you don't know how much that means to me," the biker thanked. "You got to be kidding me? I don't like walking with strangers," I said. "My name is Brandon I go to Hayner High School and I am….," the biker paused as I interrupted. "Ok, we don't need to know you biography. You can join us but you better not slow us down or else we are leaving you," I warned. "Don't worry I won't," Brandon agreed pick up his bike. We continued walking to the carnival soon after.

As we were almost there Max asked "So what happened to you Brandon, about your story?" "It all started with my friend seeing a dead body in an alleyway. He tried to show me the body a few minutes later but it disappeared like someone moved it. So we saw 3 guys with motorcycles a block away stared at us after we came from the alleyway. We got on our bikes and started to ride away but they were following us. We stopped as soon as they came close to us in the road. I asked them why they were following us and 1 of them answered your friend already knows why. My friend soon threw a balloon filled with paint inside at them and both us got back on our bike trying to escape. We knew only one of us could distract them while the other can escape. My friend told me to head through the bushes so I can get to the carnival faster and for them not to see me. He soon pushed me into the bushes and I fell with my bike. He kept riding until 2 of the goons caught up to him. As I sneaked back up all of them were gone. I wondered what happened but soon headed to the carnival until I met you guys," Brandon explained. "So you're telling us that these guys are murderers on the loose and trying to find you and we are going to be involved with your mess?" I questioned. "Didn't think about it like that," Brandon wondered. "Hey look its Carnival Corpse," Max interrupted and pointed. "Must you interrupt us?" I asked.

Once we reached Carnival Corpse I was dazzled on how much it improved since four years ago. "We finally made it," Brandon relieved. "This place looks much different than the last time I've been here," I said. "Ok I'm off to the comic store to chill any of you wanna join?" Max asked. "Na I'm going to some recon around this place, but if I see something very strange I'll report back to you at the comic store," I smiled. "Ok," Max said walking away to the comic store. "Ok Brandon you can leave now," I said. "I rather stick with you until I find my other friend. He should be around here somewhere," Brandon wondered. "Fine just don't bother me or blame me if something happens to you," I warned as we both were walking through the carnival.

As we were walking around this crowded carnival we saw a circus, miracle round, fares wheel, bumper cars, and other things a carnival has to offer. The attraction that captivated me the most was a concert being held in the far right end of the carnival. As we went to the concert I saw a rock star playing rock music on stage and a crowd of people cheering him on. As I was about to jam to the music I saw a girl about my age I the audience that intrigued me. Her body, lushes long black hair and her charming face kept me ensnared to her. She looked familiar like I seen her somewhere before because I felt the same way a few years ago. Brandon then spotted the gang that chased him, and shivered tapping my shoulder, "Hey Jake that biker gang is back and is over there by the miracle round. I don't know how they got here so fast. I think they knew I will be here." I turned around taking a quick glance at the biker gang then turn back around. "Hey didn't you hear what I said?" Brandon asked. "I heard what you said, just go deal with it yourself, I'm kinda busy at the moment," I said. "Busy doing what enjoying yourself? Please help me," Brandon begged. I turned around to him and said "Stop begging you look like a spoiled child. I'll help you later now let me handle my current business." "Fine I'll just leave then and try another way to deal with my situation," Brandon said as he walked away.

I walked toward her as he left and took a closer look at her face. She looked at me as soon as I had a clear visual on her. "Hey you," she commented. "Hey you," I replied. "Hey you look familiar, I know I seen you somewhere," she thought. "I do get that a lot. You look sorta familiar too. "Wait now I remember, you're Jakey the kid from our middle school. 8th grade remember, you were kinda shy and depressed with barley any friends until I came along and helped cheer you up when no one else would," she explained. "Um Clark middle school right?" I asked. "Yes, now you remember, but sadly you only stayed in that school for a few months and went back to New York," she reminded. "I'm here aren't now I Nancy?" I questioned. "Oh you remember my name as well. Judging since I met you always wanted to go out with me but never had the courage to ask," Nancy reminded. "Your right I was a coward then but now I'm different so if you don't have a boyfriend or nothing I'm thinking maybe we should try it out," I insisted. "Come on lets go, I have to show you something," she said grabbing my arm. As we left the biker gang were having conversations with each other. "What should we do my lord?" one of the bikers, Bryan asked. "You mean our prey or the boy?" the other biker, Brock questioned. "No need for the questions, Brock you'll catch our prey and as far as the boy is concerned he will come to us with his own free will," the leader, Vincent commanded. "How are you so sure he will come to us?" Brian asked. "It's all according to plan, and soon he will join us," Vincent said.


	3. Chapter 2: Recruitment

Demon Cry

[Chapter 2]

(Recruitment)

At the comic shop in Carnival Corpse Max was reading a comic on vampires waiting for someone he knew to show up. "Hmm what's taking this guy so long," Max wondered. "What's taking who so long?" someone asked. Max jumped up scared and turned around. "Don't scare me like that Josh," Max sacredly said. "Didn't mean to frighten you Max. So anyway how's life treating you?" Josh asked. "Alright I guess. So did you tell your half-angel brother I'm ready to become a half-angel yet?" Max asked. "No you're not ready yet, you're still in training," Josh reminded. "What do you mean I'm not ready, I've been training for 2 years now," Max said. "He knows that and you doing well so far but it's not your time yet," Josh said. "Why because your next? You're a holy boy that volunteers at our church and your only 2 years older than me. Sorry I didn't mean to offend you," Max apologized. "It's alright, but relying on a negative attitude doesn't help your faith toward God. Anyway I was supposed to meet someone else 30 min ago before I met with you but he never showed," Josh wondered. "Maybe he's late or something, he's probably looking for you now," Max thought. "You're probably right, but he was supposed to be riding his bike so I could easily spot him. Goodbye my friend, if you want to find me again I'll be at my house," Josh said about to leave. "Wait was the guy's name Brandon by any chance?" Max asked. "Yes how'd you know?" Josh asked with his face puzzled. "My cousin should be with him. They should be touring the carnival," Max explained. "Oh thank you so much. Wait your cousin's here?" Josh asked shockingly. "Yeah Jake's back. He's visiting. Is something wrong?" Max asked. "Everything we must hurry and find the both of them," Josh said rush out the comic store. "Wait there's something else about Brandon you should know," Max warned as he followed.

Meanwhile Brandon was riding his bike toward the side exit trying to escape from one of the gang members. When he reached exit, there was a gate blocking the path. He looked behind him and so no one there. He threw his bike over the gate then climbed on the gate trying to reach the other side. As soon as he landed, he looked up and Brock appeared right in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?" Brock questioned. "That's impossible. There's no way you got here before me. Stay back you monster, Brandon said shivering backing against the gate. "Monster, I guess you can call me that after what I did to your friend," Brock said. "What did you do to him?' Brandon asked. "He was a good meal just like you're going to be," Brock creepily smiled approaching him.

Meanwhile while I was walking with Nancy. I felt a strange feeling, but couldn't quite figure it out. Every step that I took I felt my spirit fading away but at the same time my heart is pumping with excitement. No it couldn't be was it….. "We are here," Nancy pointed. "What did you say again? What is this place?" I asked looking around. "Don't you remember silly this use to be our secret hideout from middle school." Nancy reminded. "Ah, now I remember can't believe it's still here," I said. "When those bullies used to pick on you, you used to run to the secret hideout so that they will never find you. I came to see how you were doing most of the time but you never disgust how you really felt. All those times we were together how come you never asked me out?" She asked. "I told you already it's because…" I paused as I barely noticed a few bikers 20 feet away from us surrounded by mist. "Who are those guys?" I asked pointing out. "The less you know the better. Please run away," She warned walking toward them. I walked besides her trying to get a better look at those bikers. "What are doing didn't you hear what I said?" she asked. "I heard you but I'm not the kinda guy that lets his girl get into trouble. By the way why are you walking toward them is 1 of them your ex-boyfriend or something?" I asked. "I never had a boyfriend beside you. Please if you value your life please go now," She warned as we were getting close. "You must not know me very well. I really don't care what happens to me anymore because my life is just an empty shell, but when it comes to people close to me I will protect them no matter what the situation even if it means sacrificing my life," I explained walking passed her as she froze in shock.

"So Nancy what's going on?" Vincent asked as he approached her from the rear past my eyes can see. "Nothin, can we go now?" she asked. "Ah I see you making friends?" Vincent asked. "No he's my boyfriend," she replied. "Hmm I see. See my friend she claims you're her boyfriend but what I see is different. She knows if she made any friends we will get involved with her affairs and then they will disappear from this world, just like that. "Is this true Nancy?" I asked. "I'm sorry Jake, but I have to go. I realized what I did wrong master and I would pay for the consequences when we go home," She realized going to Vincent's motorcycle. "Why are you acting like this? Is it because of that guy? Listen buddy I don't know who you think you are but she's mine so give her back or ill whip your ass," I threatened. "Whoa, no need to fight, this is just a misunderstanding that's all. No need to offend you in anyway Jake, but I can't give her back" Vincent said peacefully. "Why not?" I asked. "My lord it's time for us to depart," Bryan reminded. "Hold on a sec, let me finish my conversation with this gentleman. She's a relative of mine that's all, the only one she has left. You know what I mean right?" Vincent asked. "Really prove it," I said. "I will when we will meet again," Vincent said walking away toward his motorcycle.

"Who are you guys anyway?" I asked. "What you need to know is up to you to decide. If you want to meet us again we will be at carnival corpse around the same time. In the meantime my name is Vincent and I'm pleased to meet you. By the way if you want to continue to see her you must protect her and the ones you hold dear. I'm sure you will come tomorrow cause you want to know what really happened to your father," Vincent smiled creepy as they headed out. "How do you know my father? Tell me!" I shouted. I stood there in shock recognizing their faces. It was the same people Brandon showed me and told me about. I walked back to the carnival to find Max and go home. As I was halfway to the comic shop Max spotted me and pointed "there he is, Jake I'm right here!" "Thank God," Josh relived. "Oh there you are," I said walking toward him. "Your cousin, does he know what's going on?" Josh asked. "A little bit, but not that much. He became serious and mean since he came back here," Max replied. "It's all a part of growing up," Josh said. As I reached them I asked, "This was a weird night today don't you think?" "A little bit, so where's Brandon I thought he was with you?" Max asked. "He was but I told him to go about his own business and then he left." I said. "Don't tell me he got caught by those bikers?" Max questioned. "No, it so happens I was just with them, weird right?" I asked. "Wait the bikers are in this carnival now?" Josh asked. "I'm sorry who are you?" I questioned. "My name is Josh, I'm Max's friend, please to meet you," Josh greeted attempting to shake my hand.

We both shaken hands and I asked "Max there's still a soda machine in the comic shop right?" "Yes," Max replied. "Ok I'll be right back I'm very thirsty," I said running to the comic store. "Does he always act this way?" Josh asked. "Sometimes but that's what special about him," Max said. As I got my can of coke Max and Josh walked into the comic store. "Ready to go home Max or are you going to chill with your buddy?" I asked. "Actually Max could you maybe go outside for a bit, I have to ask your cousin few things?" Josh asked. "Sure, but don't take long," Max reminded as he was leaving. "What are you a detective or something? You're a bit too young to be one?" I asked drinking my soda. "You felt their presence before you saw them didn't you? I can sense it in you," Josh felt. "Who are you man?" I questioned.

"Believe me or not but I'm in training to become a half angel, which is basically a special religious person who is deemed to get a small portion of the divine power of God. Those who are marked by God are chosen to become like me. Our job is to serve, protect and pray on certain individuals who are targeted by demons," Josh explained. "I see, now I know what type of people Max hangs around with," I said. "Are you implying that I'm bible thumper? I'm not and you're blinded to the fact angels and demon exist. You think this is a game coming here you got another thing coming. You're the chosen one, the key to this conflict," josh explained. "Chosen for what?" I asked. "To set the balance between angel and demons. If you join me you could make these demon killings from actually happening but if you join them you will become the 7th devil which will destroy mankind as we know it. That weird feeling you had before when you encountered 1 of them what do you think that is? I'll tell you what it is, it's demon sense," Josh explained. "You're saying that I'm a demon?" I questioned. "No but soon you will be if you don't join me," Josh said. "First of all I could care less what happens to these angels and demons and if the world ends, sucks it's cruel anyway. Second I'm not becoming no half angel or whatever you are so forget it. Why am I even talking to you?" I asked about to leave. "I guess I have no choice. What if you were a spy for the spirit organization? All you have to do is extract evidence from the demons plans and report it back to us," he explained. "That's it? What if they to kill me or turn me into one of them?" I asked. "You will be one of them but only half. They will explain it to you. You have to make them believe you're on their side whatever it takes. Besides they won't kill you, you're the key to their master plan but if something happens and you don't know what to do Max's necklace will help you," he explained. "What about….." I paused as Josh interrupted saying "no more questions, I told you too much tonight. Hope God rest your soul," Josh praised.

As we both left the comic store Max said "Wow that took longer than I thought, so you guys are best buddies now?" Max asked. "Maybe, what's it to ya?" I asked. "I see how it is," Max sadly said. I'm going to head out now to see what was up with Brandon, see you guys later," Josh said leaving. "Wait what about me? Aw forget it let's go Jake," Max said as we were walking the opposite direction. As we left a man with a hat and a crossbow on his back was glaring at us. The next day I woke up out of my bed looking at my alarm clock. It was 5.00 P.M and I was wondering why I slept this long. As I got up from my bed my legs collapsed and I fell on the floor. "You got to be kidding me," I moaned. "Looks like he's up grandpa," Max reminded as he and grandpa heard a noise upstairs while they were in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Well what are you waiting for? Get up there and tell him to come downstairs, dinners almost ready," Grandpa ordered. As soon as I got back up Max opened the door and asked "you okay sleepy head? We thought you were in a mini coma or something?" "Na I'm fine I just needed a big rest, I was up all day yesterday," I said yawning. "Well anyway grandpa is preparing dinner downstairs. So are you coming or what?" he asked. "As soon as you move out of my way I will be happy to," I argued. Max walked down stairs in anger as I followed him.

As we reached the dinner table grandpa said, "Looks like the gang is all hear. Let's sit I bet you kids are starving." As we all sat down Max praised at the dinner table and we all started eating. We had baked chicken, white rice and string beans and boy did it taste great. "I got to say this meal taste well. Thanks grandpa," I thanked as I finished my plate. "You sure did finish quickly. Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?" Grandpa asked. "Yeah, I'm going to a friend's house that I haven't seen in years," I lied looking at the time. "You sure you not going to that carnival? It's open all week." Grandpa said. "Na I could care less about that stupid carnival," I said throwing away my plate then heading up stairs to change my clothes. Wow what his problem?" Max questioned with a serious face. "It's a part of growing up," Grandpa replied. A few minutes later I went back downstairs with my bike and as I was about to open the front door Max asked "why are you meeting with your friend this late?" "What is this 20 questions? He asked me to come at this hour and don't try to follow me." I explained. "Ok, whatever you say," Mark said sarcastically. "Can I go now?" I questioned. "Have fun with your friend and I want you back by midnight," Grandpa ordered. "Whatever you say," I said leaving.

Once I left Max asked "What happened to him back then to have him act like this?" "It's better the past stays where it is because if you meddle with it you might just bring despair and sorrow amongst others," Grandpa quoted. The sun was about to set as I was halfway to the carnival. The time was 6:55 when I reached the carnival. It was not nearly as crowded before. I rode through the carnival searching for those bikers but as time passed by I found no trace of them until I spotted 5 of them by the miracle go round. I rode toward them but I didn't see Nancy with them. "So how's it going Vincent?" I asked as I was near them. "Good. Hope you enjoying your stay at this town because a lot of people went missing these past years and I don't want you to be one of them" Vincent explained. "I know I heard," I said.

"My lord don't you think it would better to discuss this home?" Brock asked. "I know Brock we about to depart in a minute. So have you considered what I said because once you are with us you can never leave us. This is your last chance to back out and go home," Vincent tempted. "Yes why else would I be here?" I questioned. "Alright let's head out then. By the way these are my buddies but I will introduce you to them when we are home," Vincent explained as he was getting on his motorcycle. "Wait how am I supposed to catch up? My bike can't out run you guys' motorcycles," I remained. "You'll find a way, besides if you can't catch up you never know the truth about what's going on," Vincent explained. "I'll try but I can't make any promises as I was preparing to ride. They soon left as I was trying to follow them. Josh and that guy with that hat and crossbow on his back were at the popcorn stand a few meters away looking at me as I rode off. "You better hope this plan works," the guy in the hat warned. "This world's fate rest in his boy's hands," Josh hoped.


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening

Demon Cry

[Chapter 3]

(Awakening)

They were riding their motorcycles down a hill as I was catching up. "How are you doing back there Jake?" Vincent asked looking back at me. "Holding on," I said peddling as fast as I can. "I'm surprised you can catch up to us, were you in the Olympic bicycle race?" Vincent asked. "Won last year," I replied. "Congratulations," Vincent said. "You sure we can trust this brat he smells more human than us?" Brock asked. "Don't worry, he just hasn't awaken it yet," Vincent replied. The weather soon changed becoming windy and a huge dust cloud headed toward us. ""Damn I can't see," I said to myself covering my face with my right arm. As soon as it cleared I saw the end of the cliff and suddenly stopped while I was a few feet away. Once I stopped I saw Vincent and 3 of his members rode off the cliff shouting "wooooo!" "Are you guys crazy!?" I screamed in shock. The 4th member stopped at the edge of the cliff staring down the cliff then at me. I dropped my bike on the ground and rushed toward the edge of the cliff seeing what was down there. Once I reached the edge I looked down and saw nothing but a branch hanging under the cliff and the river. "Where the hell are they?" "Did they kill themselves?" I asked. "No they went home. By the way name is Lucas" he said. "Home? You mean the live in the river?" I asked. "No, there's a cave 12 feet below this cliff. The only way you get there safely is to land on that branch then jump across it and you will land at the cave which is 4 feet below it. I'll show you once how to do it then you must do it yourself. See you on the other side," he explained as he moved his motorcycle a few meters back then drove off the cliff.

I thought to myself can I really make it safely but then I thought about my father. I peddled my bike 16 feet away from the edge of the cliff then turned my bike around peddling off the edge of the cliff. As I was falling down I headed toward a branch sticking out from a few meters on outside of the top of the cave. Once I landed with my bike the back wheel broke and was falling off so I quickly got off it and held the branch as hard as I could so I won't fall. As my bike fell of the branch I was crawling toward the cave then jumped of the branch landing of the outside platform of the cave. "My bike," I worried myself. Once I saw the entrance to the cave I went inside. As I was walking through this cave there was nothing but darkness. I heard bats and smelled dead organisms as I continued walking. My heart started beating excessively fast and I started sweating nervously. Part of me wanted to go back and the other part of me wanted to continue. A few seconds later I saw a dim light toward the right and headed that direction. I suddenly approached a door in front of me and opened it slowly with my hands shaking. I saw Vincent and his gang sitting on rocks and pillars negotiating with each other as I opened the door. I glanced around as well and saw nothing but rocks and this small cave.

"Hello Jake, glad you came. I'm sure you found your way easily," Vincent thought. "Yeah thanks for guiding me inside. Had a mini adventure over there finding your hideout, I mean cave, because that's exactly what it is," I said sarcastically. "My lord allow me to rip his heart and snap his body in two," Brock angrily suggested. "Now, now Brock to be too hasty. That's not how we treat our guest to our group," Vincent replied. "What! Didn't you sense his fear? I know I did from the moment he jumped off the cliff. He's nothing but a scared little desperate kid trying to find his way in life," Brock explained. "Silence Brock! I don't want to hear another negative word from you! I had enough of your insubordination. Now you either treat our guest with respect or so help me you're getting caged up like Vex for the entire week. Do I make myself clear!?" Vincent shouted as he jumped of the rock and glared at Brock. "Yes my lord, you have my word," Brock jumped off from the rock and kneeled to Vincent. "Jake you look nervous did I make you uncomfortable?" Vincent asked nicely. "A little bit, but I'm just wondering when you are going to answer my question about my father," I reminded as my feet and hands started wobbling in fear. "Oh yes, we will discuss that later but now I have much important things to tell you," Vincent replied. "Go ahead," I said. "Do you believe in God? If so do you worship him or Satan?" Vincent asked.

I quickly glanced all the others faces to see if they were going to kill me if I answered wrong. They all glared at me waiting for me to answer the question. "I personally don't care about religion but on the other hand I grew up listening and reading to religious and demonic stories, so I guess I have an interest in demons." I explained. "I see. You're a complicated one I give you that much. I am a little shocked that u gave that answer because normally a human will say yes or no but to say they don't care it's very cunning and clever. You continue to surprise me Jake, don't you think so guys?" Vincent asked. "Yeah, I thought he was going to say no and if he did say it then…" Bryan paused.

"Excuse my manors, I totally forgot to introduce the members of my coven. The guy on the left is Bryan. He's the guy that spectates and is the watchdog of the group and if you need help he'll guide you through but u should get along with him unless you have a problem with black folks," Vincent said. "No not in the slightest, I'm not a racist," I said. Bryan smirked at me and said "It's ok dude." "The guy is the middle is Brock, which I think you already made friends with. He's kind of arrogant and pushy at times but when I send out an order he gets the job done quickly showing no remorse or regret," Vincent explained. Brock glared at Vincent as he mocked him. The one all the way in the back by the cage is Vex. He's quite a handful sometimes and is mostly quite but he's when it comes to hunting or irritating him he's the most uncontrollable being you will ever lay eyes on. He always obeys my orders with no questions and is kind of simple minded so I suggest you don't get on his nerves," Vincent warned. I quickly stared at Vex and felt nothing but emptiness and darkness surging within him. He had those killer cat eyes like something you see at a horror movie. My body shivered a bit but in a different way I never felt before. "The last one on the right is Lucas. He's really friendly and will get along with quite well. He's also great with electronics and his intelligence is that of a genius which is really useful. That's my gang right here any questions or comments you want to add Jake?" Vincent asked. "Um, I paused as I saw Nancy walk out from behind a red curtain from the back. I couldn't believe she was still with these guys. "Who's that coming from behind the curtains?" Vincent sarcastically asked. "What is he doing here? He's not supposed to be here now." Nancy said. "Well Nancy things has changed and we need it dealt with right away. I just do what my master tells me, nothing more," Vincent said. "What a load of bull," she replied angrily.

"So Jake, you said you were fascinated with demons correct? So my question to you is do you want to become one?" Vincent asked. "How does one become a demon? I thought demons were created from hell not from humans," I explained. "They are but as far as a human becoming a demon though, you will only be a half demon," Vincent explained. "Don't do it Jake, we only need you too…" She paused as Brock replied don't even think about it you whore." "Don't you dare call her that you hear me? I don't care if you're a monster or not I will kick your ass!" I shouted angrily. "Is that a threat?" Brock asked. "No it's a promise," I replied with a serious face. "You sure have you way of words Brock," Lucas said softly. "So what will it be Jake, yes or no?" Vincent asked. I couldn't decide what to choose because I know either of them would hurt me. "I'll make it easier for you; if you pick yes you'll know the truth about your father, experience a pain you never felt before resulting in you gaining new abilities and know that we are not evil creatures, we're just remnants trying to fit in this society. If you pick no you can weasel your way out of here without me stopping you but just know that I'm not responsible for your safety," Vincent explained.

I knew immediately that Vincent's gang was going to kill me if I said no because of Vincent not implying us. I will also fail Max's catholic friend and not know the truth about my father. "I came this far haven't I, so you know my answer will definitely be yes," I answered. "That's good to hear, now I must warn you upon your transformation you will have the urge to give in to the pain or resist it. I suggest you resist or else your soul will be devoured and you will die. Only a few managed to survive this ordeal and became sane. I'm asking you to do better," Vincent warned. "That's reassuring. By the way I'm curious about if I managed to transform. Will I have like horns sticking out of me, feeding on humans' every day, drink blood to survive and not age?" I asked. "Whoa calm down there. If you think we are like vampires you got another thing coming but some qualities we do share like feeding on humans and transform into creatures. That's really the only things we have i common. In order to survive you have to feed on human souls twice a week and eat regularly like humans do. As for our weaknesses, going into demon form during the day will make you incinerate then die, destroying our hearts especially with purification will kill us, not feeding on human souls will weaken your power and age, or experiencing the demon cry which I will tell you later," Vincent fully explained. "That's it, I was expecting something catastrophic but the only thing I can't manage is feeding on human souls, I'm not that kind of guy," I reminded. "Make sense considering you are still human but when you become half demon you will change your mind quickly or maybe if you're lucky, overtime. Here's Satan's blood which is contained in this small vile and after you consume it then part 1 of the demon trails will begin," Vincent continued as he pulled the vile from his left pocket revealing it to me. I glared at it and started to really think if i should drink it. It looked like regular human blood, nothing special but this strange feeling I have told me to drink it.

"What are you waiting for give it to me," I pestered. "Didn't know you were in such a hurry to possibly die. Most volunteers ask about what's inside the blood but you are a different case," Vincent said. "Well like you said I'm full of surprises," I reminded then took the vile from him about to drink it. Before I started to consume it I saw Nancy staring at me with tears not wanted me to do it but I had no other choice. I might die either way. "Just don't die or I'll kill you," She said. "I promise I won't," I replied drinking the vile. "Get ready guys, we might not know what outcome will come from this," Lucas warned. "This taste bland. Does this thing work or not? I don't feel anything, I said with sour look on my face. "Don't worry just give it a few seconds," Vincent replied.

My heart started beating rapidly fast all of a sudden then I started sweating excessively. I felt like my heart was going to explode. "Did you poison me?" I asked shivering constantly. "Poison? No but you will sacrifice half your life to Satan," Vincent explained. My eyes started to blur then I had a massive migraine out of nowhere. "AAhh stop it!" I shouted dropping to the ground and slamming my head against it. "Looks like the kid might not make it after all. The pain will only get worse and when he can't take it anymore he'll just give up. I almost feel sorry for the kid," Brock explained. "Yes he will, he promised me! Maybe you don't know him very well but I do. He will never give up a promise not since before I met him in middle school and befriended him. He's a lost soul trying to find itself and when it does, it will understand its meaning and purpose," Nancy explained. I heard Nancy's speech as I was trying to fight the pain but then I lost my sight and hearing. Blood starting exiting my eyes, nose and skin. I was almost about to give up until my soul fell into a dark void.

After a minute of falling into the void I saw a fiery pit below me. As I landed on the pit. I saw fire blazing everywhere, demon slaves mining molten rocks, and a demon approaching me. My body felt normal again and I wasn't boiling like a lobster but I was tense as the demon approached me. "You must be one of the marked ones. Come he's expecting you," the Demon instructed. The demon looked like a human size monster with a deformed face. "Marked ones?" I asked. "Yes you have a dark mark of Satan imprinted on your shoulder, which means you must serve him by becoming a half demon and staying in the human world. Now hurry, you must see him," it said. "Ok," I said as the demon led the way to Satan's lair. "One thing you need to keep in mind before you enter. Don't look into his eyes or else you will burn for eternity," it warned. "Good to know," I hesitated as I entered. The door suddenly closed as I was inside.

I heard a demonic voice as I closed my eyes which said "Welcome to the demon trail. If you wish to proceed you must state the reason for your life." I squinted my eyes staring at his legs, feet and half of his giant pitch fork. "My reason? I never thought about it like that. All I can think of is awakening myself so I won't feel helpless anymore." I stated. "I can see why Vincent's so fond of you. You have a hidden power like no other half demon and once it's unlocked then you will be the new leader of my army." Satan explained. "Really, is he really? Am I really that special?" I asked. "You will know soon enough. Next question, do you believe in God?" he asked. "If your here that must mean I do believe in God," I replied. "Good, now you and the rest of my servant's jobs is to finish creating the portal from Hell to Earth by October 31st so that the invasion can start," he explained. "You can't be serious you actually going to commit human genocide?" I asked. "No, we would be the new rulers of planet Earth and my son Lucius will create a new government so that things won't get out of hand. Now do you agree with the plan or not?" He asked. "Yes, I replied. "Good, now be gone and get out of my sight!" he shouted. As he shouted I flew straight up from Hell to Earth in less than 5 sec landing back inside the cave where my physical body was there lying down.

I went inside my physical body but I couldn't control it. "Looks like he's dead guys. See what did I tell you," Brock reminded. My body rose up from the ground and I started levitating. My body bended backwards then forward then I fell on the ground. The heck just happened?" Brock asked. I suddenly stood back up with my eyes turning fully red with blood. "Things are about to get real," Bryan said. "I'm finally awakened now which one of you shall be my 1st victim?" I asked with a demonic voice. A demon was possessing me and I was helpless to stop it. "So it's beginning. The fight between you and your inner demon. Let's see who' will become victorious shall we. Brock, bring out the bait now," Vincent ordered. "Sure," Brock said as he walked to another curtain next to Nancy's. "Hurry we don't have that much time!" Vincent shouted. I looked around searching for a victim to kill. I glanced at her and started running toward her saying out loud, "time to be eaten girl!"

Once I almost reached her Bryan and Brock grabbed a hold of me and pinned me down to the ground. I could barely move and started to struggle out off of them. Brock grabbed the bait from the curtains and started to chain him up around a six feet wooden log wrapping his arms and body in it. I saw the persons face. It was Brandon. I didn't know they captured him until now nor did I know why Brock chained him up. I still couldn't control my actions but I can see what was going on. "Now listen carefully Jake, this guy right here if you should know has an impure soul and needs to be removed. He saw something he shouldn't have seen and it is up to you if you want to kill him or keep him alive. I must warn you though if you kill him you would be a demon savage like Vex over hear and might never maintain your humanity ever again but if you don't kill him you might become like the rest of us self-controlled demons. The choice is yours," Vincent explained. Brandon recognized me and begged, "Is that you Jake? Please don't let me die." "How cute, the human is pleading for desperation," Brock said. "Let him go," Vincent told Brock and Bryan. As they loosened their grip on me I sprinted away from them and headed toward Brandon with rage.


	5. Chapter 4: Satan's Blood

Demon Cry

[Chapter 4]

(Satan's Blood)

This Satan's blood coursing inside my veins is too powerful for me to control. I felt hopeless to control it. Once I reached him I grabbed his neck with my left hand and opened my mouth. My teeth became sharp as a shark. Brandon looked at me in fear as I was about to tear him apart. "Jake!" Nancy screamed. I suddenly stopped as she screamed remembering when I was human. I glared at Brandon with tears then ran away from the cave to go outside to the cliff. "Can't believe he's fighting with his inner demon," Adrian said surprisingly. "I knew he couldn't kill him, he still has his human instincts," Brock laughed. "I had my doubts that he wasn't going to make it. He still manages to surprise me. I give you props for noticing before I did, I let my conscience dictate my actions," Vincent said surprisingly. Shall I see how he is doing master?" Lucas asked. You shall. Now that he is about to pass the test of his control he's officially part of our pact," Vincent said. "We still need to teach him the basics of his demon strength and limitations," Brian reminded. "I'm fully aware of that," Vincent replied. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, did I miss something here? He's just part of our pact just like that?" Brock questioned. Vincent glared at Brock and replied "Just like that. I normally don't do this sort of thing but I know this is the right thing to do. After all he is a special case unlike the other marked ones we had to initiate." Meanwhile as I was outside, I ran by the nearest tree smashing my head against it multiple times until Lucas approached me from the rear. "I know how it feels to let it control you. Its mind boggling and you want it out of you. I was like that once long ago".

I turned around and asked from the blood dripping from my forehead, "What do you know about it huh? My mind is already messed up." My eyes, teeth and my control came back to normal. "My mind was once messed up but then Vincent saved me from the darkness and showed me the light. That's why I'm always smiling. Becoming a half demon changed me forever. When it took over my body I couldn't control my actions and it made me see everything just like you. From then on when I won for control, I locked away my past along with my negative emotions," Lucas explained. "Is that right?" I asked. "Yes now you ready to go back to the cave?" Lucas asked. "They not going to let me leave that cave are they?" I asked. "Depends on his mood. I make sure to ask him when we get inside," he replied. "Fine let's go. There are still questions that need answered," I said. As we were heading to the cave Brock asked "What do we do with this little lamb?" "Ah let's see," Vincent thought.

Once we made it into hideout Bryan said in surprise, "that was fast." "Good to see you made it out in one piece. You sure did have a great time out there didn't you. Congratulations," Vincent applauded. I looked at him seriously and demanded "I want answers Vincent. I want to know where my father is and the others you keep mentioning. "Whoa calm down there sport, we will discuss those subjects another time but for now you must rest before you stress yourself," Vincent suggested. "Master, I think Jake should rest home after all we don't want his family getting totally suspicious," Lucas suggested. Vincent turned to Lucas and agreed, "You're right. Jake I here's the deal. During daylight you are free to roam but during the nights I want you to meet us here. Is that ok?" "You sure you're going to answer my questions soon?" I asked. "Yes, but when you leave you tell no one I mean no one about this location or about your demonic powers. Do you understand? I don't want any other, bible thumpers or random people knowing about this," Vincent explained. "Sure whatever you say," I said. Vincent looked at Brock and gave him the go ahead to knock me out. Brock crept up behind me and knock me out by karate chopping the back of my neck. "Nighty night, don't let the demons bite," Brock smiled as I fell to the ground becoming unconscious.

The next day I woke up at my bed at my granddad's house and look around the bedroom in confusion. "Was that a dream I just had?" "Ah my neck," I said in pain feeling the back of my neck. "You sure woke up early Jake. Where were you yesterday?" Max asked entering my room. "What time is it?" I asked moaning. "10:00, why you got someplace to go?" he asked. "No I don't. Stop asking all these questions you're giving me more of a headache. I'm not going anywhere right now but the shower. Got to clear my head," I augured getting out of my bed. "I'm just worried about you that's all," he worried. "Just shut up already!" I shouted as my eyes almost became fully black and part of my demon released my anger suddenly force pushing Max outside my room. I suddenly snapped and came back to my senses. "I'm sorry Max, I don't know what just happened there," I apologized. "What are you?" he said with a puzzled look getting up. He ran into his room and slammed the door.

I headed toward the bathroom trying to fix myself. Once I reached the bathroom I closed the door. I took off my clothes and headed into the bathtub to turn the shower on. My eyes began to blur and was becoming light headed. I tried to turn the knob to turn it off but it broke. Soon after I became unconscious. A min later I had a major headache and turned the shower off. Before I came out the bathtub I saw demonic symbols engraved into the walls. I felt confused. "Did I do this?" I asked myself. I got out the bathtub and checked the faucet cabinet and found white paint in a bucket. I painted the engraved marks on the wall with my hands then washed them off when I finished. After I was through I put on my tower and left the bathroom with my dirty clothes to put in the laundry bag in my room. Max peeked through his door as I went into my room then he rushed downstairs. A few minutes later I went downstairs to the kitchen to make myself some toast and eggs. As I was making them my grandfather appeared behind me and greeted "Good morning Jake." "Morning," I replied. "Is there something wrong, because you've not been acting like yourself lately," he asked. I didn't want to tell him I had been converted to a demon for his protection and not to think of me as a monster. "Maybe, something is wrong with me but that's something I have to figure out for myself," I replied as I finished preparing my food. "I hope so, but I'm always here if you need someone to talk too. I'm old but not deaf," my grandfather reminded. "Good to know," I said as I sat down on the dining table about to eat. Max headed downstairs and as soon as he saw me he told us "I'm going to a Josh's house for a bit, I'll be back later." As he walked out the door I asked in concern "Who does this kid think he is?" "Relax Jake, he will be fine. He's just letting off a little steam that's all. He's a smart kid, he'll get by," my grandfather replied.

As Max was walking through the forest he said to himself "Man, Jake is getting worse by the day. Could it be that he was cursed by those demons?" As Max was about to reach Josh's house someone pulled him inside a bush and covered his mouth. "Hey, don't shout when I let go of your mouth," the guy instructed as Max turn his head toward him. Once the guy let go of his mouth Max asked "hey you're that demon hunter dude. Jack right? What are you doing in the bush?" "See that guy with the white hair a few meters from us by that shed talking to someone? That's Vincent, leader of the half demons. My job now is to track him and get Intel but I can't hear a word he's saying," Jack explained. "Why can't you just take him out? You have your crossbow behind your back so you can ambush him. He won't see it coming," Max suggested. "You don't get it do you kid? He's not just some ordinary half demon he's the strongest meaning if I attempt to strike him now it won't affect him as much then I will be the prey. Didn't Josh and his brother Adam explain how the half demons operate?" Jack asked. "They did but I'm still trying to grasp it," Max replied.

Jack turned his head away from Vincent and questioned "You're a hopeless case sometimes you know that?" "Um, he's gone," Max pointed out. "Jack turned his head back toward where Vincent was standing and no one was there. "Where did he go? I only turned my head for a brief second." Jack wondered. "Right here," Vincent surprised appearing behind them. "Crap he found us. Please don't kill me," Max begged as him and Jack turned around. "What were you guys doing in the bush? Enjoying the view or spying on someone?" Vincent asked as Max was trembling with fear. Jack quickly took out his crossbow and was about to shoot Vincent. Vincent used demonic force that pushed him against a tree behind him. Vincent walked toward Jack as Jack was sitting against the tree. Vincent stopped and ask you think that thing was going to kill me? You are quite a handful aren't you?" "You think I'm afraid of you? You might not know me but I sure you know. We encountered each other a couple times. So if you want kill me do it already get it over with," Jack said confidently. Max stopped trembling and said "It's my fault. I told him he should kill you because he was afraid to do it before, so if u want to blame it on someone, blame me." "Is that right?" Vincent questioned as he turned his head toward Max. "Don't listen to him he's just a kid. He doesn't know what's good for him!" Jack outburst.

Vincent smiled as he used his demonic force to push Max back then stood in front of Jack. He picked him up by grabbing his neck and explained "I didn't know demon hunters were so easy to catch. Tell me, why is it like a demon hunter, like yourself is so persistent on hunting all of us down, even the ones who haven't committed crimes? Is it really part of your job or is it something else. It is something else isn't it. Your eyes tell me you did it for enjoyment. You don't feel resentment after murdering us before do you? You hate us with a passion and want us to be exterminated. I hate people like you. I just want to know one more thing. Do you receive your instructions from Adam, yourself or some leader of the demon hunters? You know what I think? I think you take orders but enforce them with your own desires. That's a good kid you have here. It will be unfortunate if he would have disappeared," Vincent taunted as he let go of Jack and looked at Max. "Your right, I do hate demons with a passion but I bet you knew more about me reading my eyes," Jack reminded as he was digging in his pocket for a vile of holy water. "Don't think I forgot about you demon hunter," Vincent reminded.

"That's enough playing Vincent," Adam ordered as entered the scene. "Adam, how did you know we were here?" Max asked surprised. "I felt a strange presence nearby and I followed it," Adam replied. "Long time no see old friend," Vincent greeted. "You two are friends?" Max asked puzzled. "Was until he stopped seeking God. So Vincent how long are we going to play cat and mouse?" Adam asked. "To be honest I was playing around with them until you showed up. Their lives are not important to me at the moment. No blood shall be shed today but if you interfere with my plans again I won't be so noble. You know the routine by now. Every decade I try to open the portal to Hell but something always ruins that plan. The filthy demon hunters doing your dirty work. This time by the end of this week I will promise you I will do everything I my power to achieve my goal. If I don't, I won't hesitate to hunt down every demon hunter and every human working alongside them and kill them. So many of my kind has died because of this war between us and the demon hunters. I'll make sure this war will end soon. Being the last remaining Half-Angel, how do you feel about this?" Vincent asked "I feel that you should leave now or else I will be forced to act," Adam warned. "All these years, you still underestimate my power. If you act now someone here's blood will be on your hands. So I suggest you stop threatening me and start indulging the fact you're at a disadvantage but I rest my case. Like I said earlier none of you shall not have your death today. So I bid you all farewell," Vincent explained as he was walking away.

"Why can't we all just have peace?" Max asked. "Because Max, in this world there can't be true peace without war. Adam and I are enemies because we worship a different entities who are opposite of one another and believe in our own causes. So you see we can never have peace between our races. I suggest you train some more kid. Your cousin even agrees," Vincent explained as he was leaving. Max turned back to see Vincent but he disappeared "What did you do to him? Tell me!" Max shouted. "It's no use, he already left. Why don't you both come over to my house? Josh will be happy to see you Max," Adam said as he helped Jack get up. "I was heading there anyways. Thank you by the way for saving us," Max thanked. "No mention it, now let's go tender your wounds Jack," Adam insisted as they were walking to his house. "It's not that bad really," Jack pointed out. Adam stopped and smiled at him then kept walking.

Meanwhile back at my cousin's house. "Ok gramps I'm going out to the store to get some stuff," I said as I was about to walk out. "Ok Jake," my grandfather answered as he was walking upstairs. Once I was outside I felt a strange presence nearby and started to track it. The presence felt stronger as I was reaching closer to it. I peeked into the woods then jumped back immediately as Vincent appeared in front of me. "You caught me by surprise Vincent. What are you doing here?" I surprisingly asked. "Sorry for that. I'm actually strolling around believe it or not. We are not vampires you know. We enjoy the day as much as the night" Vincent replied. "I was just speculating that's all. You need me right now or something?" I asked. "Not until tonight. May I ask where you are heading off to?" Vincent asked. "To the deli, want to join me?"

I asked. "Sure. Thank you so much. I can teach you some stuff about our powers along the way," Vincent insisted as we started walking to the store. "I would love that actually, but I hope were not holding hands or anything because I'm not gay," I assured him. "You sure? I wanted you to know how I feel about you," Vincent smiled. "Whoa back up right now buddy, I'm not your guy," I judged in surprise. "I'm only playing with you man. I just wanted to see the look on your face," Vincent laughed. "Very funny," I grinned.

We were almost at the store but I couldn't shake the fact why Vincent is being so nice and friendly. It felt kind of weird but at the same time intriguing even though he's the half-demons leader. Before we crossed the street after we came from the forest I asked "Can I ask you something?" "Sure, what is it?" Vincent asked. "I felt your presence nearby once I walked out of my house. Does that happen every time you're close by?" I asked. "Yes. Each of us can sense each other from great distance. The more experience you have the further you can sense our presence. Think of it as like a tracker. We know where to find each other. I'm guessing that's how you found me," Vincent explained. "Yes. That's good to know," I took to account.

We crossed the street and kept walking toward to store which was right across the street we just crossed. "Man that was an exhilarating walk wasn't it?" Vincent asked. "Yep" I replied as we walked into the store. As we were in the store I took some gum, a can of Pepsi, and a bag of lays potato chips. Vincent took 2 bottles of beer from the fridge as I was walking to the counter. As I was about to pay the clerk asked as Vincent was heading toward me, "Do any one of you have I.D. for the beer?" I looked and the counter confused then turned around as Vincent placed the beer on the counter. "Oh, I don't have I.D. sir but I assure I'm way past legal limit," Vincent replied as I turned back around. "Sorry then sir, you're going to have to put those back then," the clerk said "That's too bad because I really wanted those drinks," Vincent pleaded as he glared at the clerk's eyes. "Ok, they are all yours. Free of charge. Thank you for stopping by and have a nice day," the clerk thanked as he was possessed. He gave me back my money, packed my items in a bag then gave it to me.

As we were walking out the store I asked in confusion, "What the hell just happened?" Once we were outside Vincent explained, that my friend was Demonic Control. I can control a human's thought process by just glaring into their eyes. Pretty neato right?" "Wow that was so cool. You got to teach me how to do that," I admired. "You will learn in time, but be careful when you use it consecutively because it will strain your eyes and you will become partially blind. There are more cool tricks where that came from if you continue to stay with us," Vincent explained. "Man, I will actually like that," I said. Another clerk saw that we took the items then leave and started to run outside with his bat trying to threaten us. "You better come back here with those items u stole!" the clerk shouted as he was chasing us. "Oh shit," I worried.

We ran away from him as fast as we could into the woods. The clerk stop chasing us as we were in the woods. We kept running until we saw a lake. As soon as we were by the lake we stopped to catch our breath. "Is he gone?" Vincent asked. "I think so," I smiled as I was exhausted. "Man that was a close one. I'm wondering where that guy was before he came out of the store," Vincent wondered as we were leaning on a tree. "I know, he just came out of nowhere dude. Man what a day," I excitedly said. Vincent pointed toward the lake and insisted, "Hey, let's go sit down by the lake down there and enjoy ourselves more. "Ok," I agreed as I looked at the lake.

We walked by the lake and sat down on large rocks enjoying the view. Vincent tossed me a beer as I was eating my lays chips. "Here, you should drink up," Vincent offered. "I don't really drink," I frowned. "We are celebrating to you becoming an official member of the group. Congratulations," Vincent reminded as he opened both our caps with his hand. "Then let's toast," I thought. We took our beer and touched it against each other. "Toast to being an official member of the group and so forthcoming. Great things has yet to come so drink up," Vincent insisted as we started to drink. As we was drinking the beer Vincent was giggling. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothin much. I just haven't had so much fun in a while. I must tell you, you brought the fun out of me again. My past life wasn't so fun but I learned to make the best out of it. So thanks man." Vincent smiled. "Wow, your welcome. Your past must have been not as fun then. Is it because being leader is a tough gig?" I asked.

Vincent's emotion suddenly changed. He was briefly reminiscing his past and frowned at me. "Imagine living in the past where people treated you like scum and wanted you dead. Living a life with constant fear and loneliness every waking moment of your life as death keeps chasing you again and again. Fear kept me caged up like a bird trying to be free. A demon then bargained with me to transform me to a half-demon. Wasn't long until my power awakened and I was assigned by the higher ups to recruit more people like me with the demonic marks I have. Instead of being feared of others I showed them true fear. Only the strong survive and the weak perish. Those were the words the demon told me before I was born again. So doesn't matter how society treats you there's always a way to stand up for what's right. Society has gotten worse over the years and needs change. That's why I need your help to get rid of this society and start anew. If you help anarchy will reign, I promise you that," Vincent explained.

I looked at him with sympathy. I couldn't imagine what he had gone through to get where he is today. It was but a whisper that told me I should help him with his cause. "I'm sorry about what happen to you in the past, If only someone was there to help you. I'm struggling with my life and I need something new to help me fix it. So for now I will help you," I sympathized. "Thank you. You're a true friend. The sun is setting so we should go back to the hideout. Have to discuss our plans to the group to make sure everyone knows what's at stake for the portal that connects Hell and Earth to be activated," Vincent said as we were about to go. "Ok then let's get to it," I said. We started walking into the woods so we can reach the hideout. Meanwhile Max, Josh, Jack and Adam were sitting on the couch in Adam's house having a conversation.

"That Vincent guy knew who Jake was so what's going on?" Max asked. "It has begun," Adam announced. "What has?" Max asked with a puzzled look in his face. "Jake is now part of Vincent's coven. You told us Jake used an invisible force to push you back when you were home. It's called Demonic Force or the Psychic term, Telekinesis. Now that he is with them we must prepare ourselves right big bro?" Josh asked. "Yes, now Max you must watch over Jake while he's home just in case he doesn't act out of the ordinary. Here's a vile of holy water just in case he tries to lose his mind. He should snap back," Adam explained as he passed Max the vile. "Ok, and I will contact you guys if anything bad happens," Max said. "Ok," Adam said.

Once Vincent and I reached the hideout he called out Lucas, Brock, Bryan and, Vex for a group discussion. "Ok now that we are all here it's time for phase 1 of our plan which is to get the rods which contain dark matter so the portal can be stable. It will be located at G-Nile Corp. which is located 5 miles from us and is in the city. The co- CEO that works there is part of our cause so be aware. His name is Manny by the way" Vincent explained. "He got us covered with the Id's and clothing?" Bryan asked. "Yes," Vincent replied. "I'm going to stay in the lobby and be the lookout," Lucas added. "Hope this that Jake kid don't ruin anything or else he's in for a wrecking," Brock hoped. "I'm right here you know," I implied as Brock smirked at me. "Don't worry if things go wrong there's always a plan b in motion. So shall we begin?" Vincent asked.


	6. Chapter 5: Infiltration

Demon Cry

[Chapter 5]

(Infiltration)

The night has just begun. As Max was about to leave Adam's house he asked Josh, "Did you ever find Brandon?" "I don't know where he is at the moment. I tried calling him last night and today to see if he was there but his mom had no clue. He might have disappeared. It was probably Vincent's group," Josh wondered. "Brandon told me before we went to the Carnival that he'd been chased by a group of bikers. Maybe it was them who kidnapped or worse. Half-demons aren't the type to ride motorcycles are they?" Max asked. "You got a point. There has been no signs indicating that the demons were riding motorcycles. Maybe it was someone else, but we have to locate them. It going to be a hard process but we will find them," Josh wondered. "Alrighty then. Hope you find Brandon and bring him home. Thanks for your hospitality Adam and Josh. I will see you guys later," Max thanked then began to leave. Josh stopped him by holding his shoulder while he was outside. "Wait. Let me walk you home. There's no telling what will happen before you reach your home," Josh insisted. "Sure, no problem," Max thanked.

Meanwhile we started preparing to leave. "You're going with them again?" Nancy asked as she came out of the curtains. "Don't worry Nancy, you guys will have alone time soon, but he has to come with us for now. He's still in training. Besides Vex will keep you company." Vincent explained. "I'll be back, Nancy, I promise you," I assured. "Vex scares me though," Nancy worried. "You'll be fine. You know what to do if he gets upset or excited," Vincent reminded as we were about to head out. I smiled at her as we left. When Vincent, Lucas, Bryan, Brock and I were outside by the cliff I asked "How long is it going to take to get there? 10 miles is pretty far," I asked. Brock smirked and said "Watch and learn kid. We will see if you're strong enough to keep up, or else we leaving your ass behind and you wouldn't want that." "We should be there in 5 minutes depending on traffic," Vincent announced. I looked at him in confusion and asked "How the hell are we supposed to get there in 5 minutes if we don't have any type of vehicle?" "Did you forget that we have demonic speed? Man you sure have a lot to learn before you chill us big dogs kid," Brock said. "Yes, demonic speed, how could I forget," I said sarcastically. "You have no idea what it is do you?" Lucas asked. I nodded left then right.

Vincent walked up to me and explained "demonic speed is when a user with Satan's blood like us runs at a supernatural speed at about 30 seconds per mile in which no human will be able to see us. When we reach our destination no one else would know about our speed. Before you get excited I must warn you, you must not use this excessively or else your hunger for humans will rise and you won't be in control of yourself." "That's reassuring and cool and all but how does one use it?" I asked. "Think of anything you hate in this world while you're running and it should activate. So this part of your training is to try to keep up with us," Vincent said as they we preparing to run. "Ready Jake?" Bryan asked?" I tried to think something I hated. As soon as I thinking about something I hated in life, they ran passed me. I kept thinking about something I hated while I started to run but they were way ahead of me. I thought about the time when someone use to bully me in freshman year of high school and wanted him dead. My eyes started to see more clearly and my running speed increased. I saw a mile ahead of me while I was running. I used my demonic presence to spot them. As soon as I spotted them I ran even faster, catching up to them. We ran passed trees, houses, stores, people and highways.

No one spotted us while we were running pass them. Bryan turned his head back for a few seconds and saw me behind him. Bryan surprisingly asked as I was right beside him, "How'd you catch up to us so fast? This is your 1st time right?" "I don't know, maybe its beginners luck or I gave you guys a head start," I replied smiling. "You really are something Jake," Bryan smiled as we were almost there.

Once we were about reach in front of the corporation building they all suddenly stopped. I kept running not knowing how to stop. I suddenly thought about something I loved then I stopped right in front of the building. I looked up at it and saw how tall it was. It was 50 stories high. "Pretty good for an amateur don't you guys think?" Bryan asked. "It was beginners luck, Bryan. He probably got over exited that's all," Brock grinned. "How'd I do?" I asked walking toward them. "You did brilliant. I was kind of worried at 1st, but I knew you could pull it off. There is one problem though. How'd you know how to stop? It's not easy to do when you're running at that speed," Vincent asked suspiciously. "I thought about the opposite of hate and tried it as soon as soon I ran passed you guys. I was surprised it actually it worked otherwise I would of crashed into that building. Psychology class helped after all," I explained.

"Impressive. Really impressive indeed even though I neglected to mention how for you to stop. Congratulations on this part of the training. Now let's get started. I told Manny to wait outside at exactly 10:00pm. Its 9:58pm now," Vincent announced as he was looking at his watch. Manny walked outside with a suitcase as he was wearing a black business suit. "Nice watch," I admired. "That's him, the guy with the silver suitcase. Let's get going, but before that I want you to go inside the building 1st Lucas and make sure he thinks you're not with us" Vincent pointed out. "Ok," Lucas replied. Once Lucas entered the building, we walked toward the building waiting for him to spot us. "What is up fellas?" Manny greeted as we approached him. "We're getting by. So you got what I asked for?" Vincent asked. "Everything you told me when we were by the shed. Got the 3 outfits and ids you asked for to get in the other areas of the building. Remember you guys are my interns so keep that in mind and don't blow each other's cover. Wait why you have 1 extra person with you?" Manny questioned in suspicion as he opened his case.

Vincent looked at him in a serious tone as Brock took the outfits and ids out of the suitcase. "He's just an insurance claim just in case something goes wrong. Don't worry he's not entering the building with us. Now we are going to get changed real quick we will be back in like 2 minutes. "Vincent said. Three minutes later after Vincent, Brock and I changed in an alleyway, a block from the building we walked back in front of the building. Bryan trespassed in back of the building and waited by a back entrance waiting for one of us to open it from the inside. "Man that was fast," Manny said surprised. "Let's head inside now," Vincent insisted. We walked inside casually looking around for any suspicion. Two of the front desk receptionist were staring at us while we were walking. "I never seen these interns before. What reason does Manny have to bring them at this time of night? " Receptionist #1 suspiciously asked. "They must be new but it is quite suspicious why they are here during the night," Receptionist #2 replied.

As we reached the door for high personal only, there was a security guard standing by that door. "How's it going Manny? Are these the interns you told me about?" the security guard asked as he was looking at all of us. "Yes, Lenard. We are going working on a project in the factory room," Manny explained. "Ok, then but before these guys head inside, they must hand over their id's to me so I can put in on the front desk. This is just insurance in case something goes wrong," Lenard ordered. "Sure thing man," Vincent obeyed handing him the id. After Lenard took our ids, he walked to the front desk. "We won't have that much time once were are inside. Once the receptionist realizes that the ids are fake after analyzing it they going to call the police. Even me being co-CEO of this company I still have restrictions." Manny warned. "You better hope we have enough time or else someone might get hurt," Vincent warned as well.

Once Lenard reached the front desk he gave one of the receptionist the ids and asked "Verify those for me once we are inside. If those guys are not who they appear to be then call the police. I'll make sure I'll put them down if anything goes wrong." "No problem Lenard, we were thinking the same thing. Keep your eyes open," Receptionist #1 insisted. "Ok," Lenard replied as he was leaving. "All I know if you betray us, imma kill you myself." Brock promised Manny. Vincent smirked at Lucas as Lucas glanced at him as he was sitting on a couch in the lobby. Lenard came back taking out his access card and said, "Let's go, we don't have all night." Lenard opened the door with the access card then we went inside after him one at a time. The door automatically closed as we all entered inside.

"Hey, Lenny right? Do you know where the control room, you know the one where the surveillance is?" Vincent asked. "Yes but why would you need to go to the control room? Unless?" Lenny wondered then took out his gun. Brock rushed toward him with his demonic speed as Lenny was about to say another word. Brock pushed Lenny against the wall then held on to his shoulders. Brock's eyes suddenly turned fully black as he glared at him. Brock said with a demonic voice, "Gaze upon my eyes and witness hell." Lenny's eyes suddenly turned gray as Brock let go of him. Lenny's vision could only see us as evil creatures. To him we looked like full demons from Hell and was preparing to eat him as we approached him opening our mouths. "Stay back. Don't come any closer," Lenny begged in fear as he was preparing to go in fetal position. "What the hell did you do?" Manny asked. I looked surprised and shock myself. It didn't feel like the demonic control Vincent did before. It felt like a darker version of it.

"This is a higher level of Demonic control, which allows the user to control the target's mind by applying fear and despair upon him and last longer than the lower level one I used when I was with you Jake," Vincent explained. "It's out of your league kid. You have to have a lot of experience being a demon to obtain it," Brock mentioned. "Why did you do that to him?" Manny asked. "The question you should ask yourself is why I didn't?" Brock questioned. "We don't want loose ends, that's all. Now where is the control room?" Vincent asked. "Straight down, past the 1st door on the left," Manny pointed. Brock immediately ran toward there as soon as he heard the directions. "And the lab where the dark matter is?" Vincent asked. "Follow me and I'll take you to it. I guess you were serious about no loose ends huh?" Manny asked as we were walking. Brock knocked on the door waiting for a security guard to open it as he saw two of them in there. "Who's that at the door? Security guard #1 asked. "I think it's one of Manny's interns. Let him in but stay sharp," Secruity guard #2 reminded.

Once the 1st security guard opened the door for Brock, he asked "May I help you sir?" "I'm an intern of Manny's but I wanted to ask you guys if you saw anything suspicious outside your building?" Brock asked politely. The other security guard looked at the TV at control four and saw a guy leaning by the back exit. "Come to think of it this guy has been standing there for a few minutes now. Does seem a little suspicious. We going to have him as soon as the patrol gets back from the bathroom. Do you know this person by any chance?" Security guard #2 asked as Brock was taking a peek. "Yes. You must hurry and let him in. He's been following me for quite a while. Maybe because I was being racist toward him or something. You guys can take him by surprise and arrest him for trespassing or something. Where's the button to the back exit to let him in?" Brock asked worried. "Hold on a second, something doesn't add up. Where is Manny and the other interns? And why do you want this guy to get inside the building so quickly? He's probably waiting for someone to meet him 1st," Security guard #2 wondered.

The 1st security guard went outside and saw Manny, Vincent and I walking toward him a few meters away. "They are walking here now. You see them? I'm telling you follow my plan and no one else will get hurt," Brock suggested. "Why are you in such a hurry? No one is going to get hurt. Wait a sec, I think I finally see what's going on here," security guard #2 suspected as he was attempting to take his gun out of his holster in. "You do? Why don't you tell me?" Brock sarcastically asked while smiling creepily. "Hey Manny what's going on?" Security guard #1 greeted while Manny, Vincent and I were several feet away. "He's working with the guy outside!" security guard #2 shouted, warning his partner as he pulled out his gun. Brock quickly knocked the gun out of his hand with his wrist. Brock kneed his stomach then pushed him with his hands in combination with an invisible demonic force against the wall. Once the guard was slammed against the wall the other guard turned around and quickly took out his gun as he saw his partner hurt and threatened "Lay down with your hands behind your head or else I'll shoot!"

Brock used his demonic speed to reach him. He quickly twisted his arm back, pulled him toward the control panel then slammed his head against it. "You guys should had listened and maybe I would have just went a little easier," Brock said pushing the button for the back exit. "About damn time," Bryan relieved as the light lit green by the door. Once Bryan saw us once he walked through the door Brock handed him a handheld transceiver he took from the security guard. "You had a good time outside Bryan? Don't worry, I took care of the mess in the control room. It's the 1st door you see when you walk up. We will be in touch. Remember to go on channel 10," Brock explained as he was holding the other handheld transceiver. "Ok, you guys have fun. I'll let you know if anything happens in the lobby," Bryan said as he was walking past.

Once Bryan left we walked toward the elevator so we can go down 2 flights. Manny pressed the button as soon as we got there. "So that's what you used the other guy for? To watch everything just I case something goes wrong," Manny thought. "Have to make sure everything works accordingly to our plans. We just hope you don't have other things in mind that will jeopardize our operation of infiltration. I would hate to see you go," Vincent said as we were waiting for the elevator. "Of course not, I would never betray you guys. I'm a man of my word," Manny assured as he was fidgeting. The elevator door opened and we went inside. While the elevator was going down everyone was quite. To lighten the mood I asked "So how about those jerry curls?" Manny, and Brock stared at me funny as I asked that question.

Once we reached the lower basement we walked out the elevator and followed Manny to the lab. "There it is. The lab. There are only 2 gas mask hanging up on the rack, so only 1 of you can help me take the dark matter out." Manny pointed out. "Fine, just us two then. You guys wait by the door," Vincent ordered as he and Manny were putting on the mask. "You do know we can just…" Brock paused as Vincent glared at him nodding his head no. Vincent and Manny walked into the lab slowly. "So how's it going kid?" Brock asked. "Don't call me kid I'm 17," I grinned. "Oh, a tough guy, I see. So I saw you with Vincent earlier today. You guys were having way too much fun with each other. Playing on Vincent's soft side. Let's just hope you don't do it again. I will hate it for our leader to change his motive and you were to blame," Brock warned. "You followed us? What I do is none of your business," I kept grinning. Brock smiled and threatened "Actually it is. You see when a new guy is recruited to our group like you, I tend to get suspicious. When I'm suspicious, I tend to investigate. When I investigate I tend to find things. Things that could be a possible threat or betrayal. You see it's nothing personal, but I do know if anything goes wrong while you're not with us, I will hold you personally responsible."

Brock heard Bryan speak through the handheld transceiver. "You gonna answer that?" I asked seriously. Brock took the transceiver from his pocket and Bryan said, "Just wanted to tell you guys everything is fine for now." "That's good Bryan, keep up the good work," Brock thanked. Manny showed Vincent the small containers of dark matter while they were in the back of the lab. "So this is it?" Vincent asked investigating the container. "Yes, but you can only take 2 containers of it. I don't want my partner to know the containers were stolen because of me. Besides he needs the rest of them to sell them to foreigners who carry lots of cash, you know what I mean?" Manny questioned. "That's perfectly understandable. Shall we get going?" Vincent asked as he picked up the 2 containers. "Yes," Manny relieved.

Meanwhile Lucas stared at the two front desk receptionist with suspicion. One of the receptionist finished scanning the ids and found out they were fake. "Those interns' ids are fake. Call 911 now," Receptionist #1 ordered. "I knew something wasn't right about those guys," Receptionist #2 said while dialing 911. "Not good," Lucas worried. "I'm going to call Lenard, you call the other 2 guards in the control room," Receptionist #1 ordered once the other receptionist was done talking to the police. "The police will be here in less than 5 minutes," Receptionist #2 replied while dialing the phone. "Lenny, Lenny are you there? Damn it no response," Receptionist #1 worried. The phone started ringing in the control room. Bryan was hesitant to answer. "Who's calling?" Bryan asked. "The front desk clerk man. Did you notice anything weird once Manny and the interns were in the hallway?" Receptionist #2 asked. "No everything is fine. They are in fact in Stevens's room as we speak," Bryan lied. "Lenard didn't answer his transceiver. I tried calling and he didn't pick up Know anything about that?" Receptionist #2 asked. "He told me he was going to the bathroom earlier. Maybe he ate too much Chinese food and had to take a shit. He probably turned off his walkie so no one can hear it," Bryan giggled softly. "Ok, you need to get him right away the interns are imposters. They probably planning on killing our CEO and Manny or stealing something," Receptionist #2 warned. "I see, I'm getting Lenard now then go to see what's going on in Manny's office. Don't worry we will be extra alert. I will get back to you once we apprehend them," Bryan explained.

Bryan hung up the phone and ranted. The police cars were drawing near. "He said they were in Manny's office. I should of had him wait until the cops came right?" Receptionist #2 asked. "No you did great. There's no telling what can happen now. I'm going to call George at his office to give him the heads up," Receptionist #1 thought. "Ok," Receptionist #2 replied. He dialed the George's number who is the CEO of the corporation. The 4 police officers walked into the building as soon as he was calling George. "Hello George, have you heard from Lenard in the past hour?" Receptionist #1 asked. "No I haven't. Is there something the matter?" George asked. "The interns Lenard brought in here were imposters. I don't know what their plans are and I don't know if Lenard is working with them or is being threatened by them so I'm going to need for you to stay at your office for now and make sure the door is locked. Don't answer to no one except for our security detail or the police," Receptionist #1 explained. "Alrighty then. I hope you guys get these scum bags. Call me soon to keep me updated on the situation," George ordered. "Of course sir," Receptionist #1 replied. George hung up as the cops were walking.

One of the police officers came up to the front desk and asked "My name is John Blake. I'm there chief of police of this city. What is the situation here?" "There are imposters dressed up as interns in our boss's office. I do not know their intentions but I know something is going to go horribly wrong," Receptionist #1 explained pointing at the door to the hallway as the other receptionist gave Chief Blake the key. "Let's go men," Blake ordered. Lucas looked worried at the officers as they walked passed him. "We got a problem guys. The police are on their way," Bryan said on the transceiver. "Ok, thanks for the tip. Now get your ass to the lab before you are compromised. Remember what I told you earlier," Vincent reminded him as he was talking on Brock's transceiver. Once they finished their conversation, Vincent, Brock, Manny and I went back inside the elevator.

When we were inside the elevator Vincent pushed the button to the last floor. "What are we going to do now?" I asked. "We are going to the rooftop after we reach the last floor. We will escape from there," Vincent explained. Vincent quickly glanced at Manny shivering nervously. Vincent gently placed Lenard's keys on the floor as we reached the last floor. Once the four police officers entered the hallway Blake saw Lenard collapsed on the floor. Blake checked for a pulse and found out Lenard was still alive but unconscious. "You guys check the control room to see what's up," Chief Blake ordered. Once they were in th control room, one of the officer's said "This is serious boss. You gotta take a look at this." Blake walked toward the control room. "Your right this is serious. They must have taken out all the guards. Stay alarmed and proceed to the rooftop with caution. These bastards won't get away with this," Blake ordered as he saw us through the surveillance walking up the stairs to the rooftop.

Once we were at the rooftop Vincent asked "So Manny, you did a good job but I have to ask you, when did you sell us out?" Manny replied nervously on the side edge of the roof "I don't know what you are talking about. I will never betray you," "Hmm I see. Manny, we are given certain gifts. One of which can tell when someone is lying. Jake I'm going to educate you on illuminates. They are an anonymous group of associates who worships Satan that are given tasks by the higher ups to do certain things. They are also considered Satanists, but when an illuminati decides to leaves or betray the group, he or she are sentenced to death unless the higher ups or us decides to spare him or her. The illuminates are everywhere and keep their identity secret. They have been around a few centuries and their numbers continue to grow. So I'm going to ask you 1 more time, when did you betray us Manny?" Vincent asked seriously. "I'm sorry I can't help you if you think I'm lying. I helped you out and you accuse me of betrayal?" Manny questioned. "Fine if you want to play that game then I have no choice. Brock," Vincent grinned. Brock quickly rushed at Manny and held onto his arm with 1 hand off the edge of the rooftop. "What are you doing?" I asked worried. "You see Jake, he's a traitor and traitors must pay the price. As soon as he admits the truth then I'll consider Brock to let him go," Vincent replied.

"Alright, I'll tell you. That half-angel guy and his partners made a deal with me for me to leave this country if I put a tracker on the containers. I wasn't cut out for this group. He convinced me of that. I read the contract about joining the illuminati and I know what would have happened if I mentioned it to you. I'm sorry, just please let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone what happened," Manny begged as Brock's grip was slowly slipping off him. "I know, I just wanted to hear it from you. You see I'm always 2-steps ahead. Like for instant your partner George," Vincent said. "What are you saying?" Manny asked in confusion. "You didn't know, did you? Your partner George is part of our cause just like you were. He just kept it a secret from you and so have the rest of the group and me. If u can't buy silence then u have to eliminate the noise. Oh here's my insurance," Vincent explained as Bryan entered the rooftop with 2 containers of dark matter. "This was a ploy all along," Manny shockingly said. "Yes. You lied to me more than 3 times and for that I cannot forgive you. We are everywhere. No matter where you are at we can see you. You cannot hide. So I must let you go," Vincent frowned as he nodded his head at Brock. "Remember what I said before. If you betray us, imma kill you myself. I tend to carry that out. Have a nice trip to hell," Brock reminded as he let Manny go.

As Manny was falling to the ground on the street I asked shouting, "What have you done!? That's how you justify murder!?" "Yes, and you need to get used to it as long as you are with us. If you're not strong enough and can't handle it, I suggest you leave! This is just the beginning of a beautiful end!" Vincent shouted aggressively toward me. "I can handle it," I said. The police are on their way boss. They saw me running away from them once I got the dark matter. What should we do?" Bryan asked. Vincent looked down from the edge of the roof and saw Manny's dead body on the street and began to think. Half a minute later Blake and the other four officers reached the door to the roof. "You guys ready?" Chief Blake asked as they were aiming their guns.

They opened the door than all walked slowly as they entered the rooftop. "They aren't here," one of the officers checked. "Damn it! Shit! How did they escape? They were here right?" Did I miss something here?" Chief Blake asked as he lost his temper. Meanwhile Adam walked toward the couch as he just came in the front door then sat down across from Lucas holding a bag. Adam greeted, "How's it going Lucas? Sorry I'm late." "It's ok, I expected you to come at this time anyways. So do you have the stuff?" Lucas asked. "I never disappoint," Adam smiled.


	7. Chapter 6: Dominion

Demon Cry

[Chapter 6]

(Dominion)

I was running through a dark forest from a jackal, but as soon as I slipped on branch it leaped on me. It opened its mouth and asked glaring upon me "Do you fear me? Death will be knocking on your doorstep so keep alert. You will soon experience true hell. Now be gone! As the jackal was about to eat me, I suddenly woke up from my bed in shock. "Was that a nightmare?" I asked myself. Max pulled the curtains from the window, having the sun shine on my face. "Rise and shine Jake," he said as the sunlight was beaming onto my face. "Close the shades," I tiredly ordered. "Where were you yesterday?" Max asked. "Are you my freaking mother? Why do you care what I do?" I questioned as I sat up. "I was just worried, but you know what you can handle yourself now. You obviously grown a lot from the last time you visited. Anyways before you make any plans for today my friend Josh and a few others are coming by here soon to discuss things. Make sure you be nice please and don't make me look stupid. They going to help you out. "Wait what? Why are they coming here this freaking early? It's only 7 am. If they do anything to piss me off, they can forget about me helping them," I warned. "Don't worry they won't. They are here now," Max heard as the door bell rang. "Already?" I asked. Max left my room and headed down.

Meanwhile Vincent headed to a night club called Satan's Alley a few towns from where he lived. Once he was outside the door a bouncer walked out from inside and looked at Vincent. "He's expecting you," the bouncer said. "I know," Vincent knew. As Vincent was walking through the club, he noticed Damian sitting at a table talking on the phone while 2 of his men was standing beside him. "It's done," George, CEO of G-Nile Corporation confirmed as he was sitting in his office. "Good, but you sure nothing will lead back to you or us?" Damian asked. "Everything is taking care of. As far as anyone else knows, a group of unknowns had Manny commit suicide," George informed. "Alright, I'm going to get back to you later. Our mutual friend has arrived," Damian said as he saw Vincent walking toward him. Damian hung up the phone.

Vincent stood across the table from Damian glancing at his two henchman then grinning at him. "Glad you made it Vincent. Didn't think you liked walking in daylight. So anyways what do aquire from me?" Damian asked. "I don't have time for games Lucius. You know why I'm here," Vincent reminded. Damian smirked and warned "don't ever call me by that name again, it's infuriating. So what time shall I be at the hotel?" "7pm. You are the prince of darkness after all it's only noble to call you by your formal name. Your father Satan even agrees," Vincent informed. "I'm aware Vincent but I'd like to be called Damian from now on by everyone who knows me. Once I'm in the politician business I'm going to work my way up to become senator then probably become president then once that happens the world will be in my control and no one will be able to stop me including you but that will only happen if you fail to complete your task to open the portal. This is the last time we will wait for it to open. Every decade you tried to open it you failed but I hope this time you don't or else I will be in charge of every operation," Damian explained.

Vincent walked up to Damian glaring at him with fury feeling insulted. Damian's two henchman prepared to defend him. "Who do you think you are you little shit. Just because your only 20, and your Lord Satan's son you think your boss of me? You are aware I'm more than 10x your age right. I helped raised you for 20 years and taught you how to fit in society when you found out who you really were. Your the true omen, born from a jackel. So don't you dare patronize and undermine me again," Vincent warned. Damian slightly frowned then stood up. "I'm sorry Vincent. I know you helped me to get to where I'm at now and I'm grateful for that. So when I become the new leader of our organization by the weeks end, I'm going to have you be my right hand man so you can supervise me. Your little half demon group however will be separated and complete task that I assign. Think about it like this, at least you guys don't have to live in that little cave anymore," Damian informed. Vincent laughed and asked that's very flattering and all but I prefer to stay with my group and besides Master Azazel is still alive and wouldn't appoint you leader until he dies and you know that." Damian smirked and asked "You really don't know do you? He's barley alive but he wants to hang on until the portal is complete. I even bought him here so he can look with his own two eyes." "Your lying, I don't even sense his presence," Vincent argued. "He's here alright, right in the room in the back. You can't sense him because his power is to weak," Damian pointed. "Take me to him now!" Vincent ordered. "Ok," Damian said as they were about to go. Once they were at the door Vincent opened it.

Meanwhile back at my grandfather's house, Max opened the front door. "Hello Max, is Jake still home?" Adam asked. "Yes, but he just woke and is kinda cranky," Max informed. "Good to know," Adam said. "Hi Max," Preist Matthews greeted as he walked in after Adam. "Hi Father Matthews," Max greeted. Once they were walking upstairs Adam asked "Are you planning on going to school today?" "Yes, right after I see this through," Max replied. Once they were upstairs Max knocked on my door. "Yeah, come in," I said. Max opened the door and said "they are here." Adam closed the door as soon as they were all in my room. "It's nice to finally meet you Jake. My name is Adam Hawthorn. I heard my younger brother, Josh met with you before. He speaks very highly of you," Adam greeted. "I only met the kid once man. Why does he think I'm so special? You know what I don't care. Why did you come here?" I asked rudely. "I already know the devil took over you so I forgive your rudeness. What I'm gong to ask you doesn't leave this room okay?" Adam warned. "Sure, whatever you say," I replied. "Are you still willing to cooperate with us or side with the demons?" Adam asked. "Idk yet. Being a demon is kind of fun but at the same time I know I'm a walking sin so if your willing to have me side with you then you guys must be desperate," I explained. "I'm ashamed to say this but we are. I really need your help. If it makes you feel any better we won't target Vincent's group unless they target us. I only want to know where the portal is going to be located and how is he going open it. You give me that, you will be a hero of saving the world," he said.

I thought about what will happen if I did do some justice for them and getting rewarded for it. Trust isn't my strongest suit but I could play with him a little while longer just to see what will come from it. "Alright, I'll do it if you will protect my family if anything goes wrong," I agreed. "Of course, that won't be a problem. So what have you gathered so far?" Adam asked. "Vincent never showed me where the portal is but he is using dark matter to help create it. He didn't tell me anything else worth telling you except that he was suppose to get me from my house around 6pm so he can take me to some hotel but I don't know where it is or what we doing there," I explained. "Thanks for being so forthcoming but I have 1 more thing I have to ask from you. This is your choice and yours alone to choose. If I have your permission to preform a holy seal on you, would you accept," Adam asked. "Depends on what is for and how you do it," I replied.

"Hi my name is Father Matthews and I must tell you it's really simple and won't hurt you as long as you don't release your demon energy. I got it from here Adam. The holy seal is preformed on during an exorcism or in some cases a demon. The seal will prevent your inner demon out so you won't ever have to lose control of yourself. Right now your inner demon is weak but when it gets stronger and it will, it will be your final test to find out who really is control of you. So if you decide for Adam to preform the seal you must decide quickly," Priest Matthews informed. "You should consider it Jake, Vincent will want you to start eating humans to becoming stronger and we can't have that," Max worried. "Fine, lets get this over with," I said. "Alright Jake you need to listen to me very carefully. I'm going to need you to lay down on you bed with your chest facing up and lift up your shirt slightly so we can see your stomach," Adam insisted as him and Priest Matthews were standing by my bed taking out supplies from their bag. "Ok," I listened. Once I did what he instructed, Priest Matthews took out his bible and Adam took out a tube of powder. "You ready?" Adam asked rubbing his hands with the powder. "Bring it on," I replied. "After the seal is complete you will pass out for a few hours. Don't worry Vincent and his gang won't be able to see it. Now it's time," Adam said about to start.

Priest Matthews started reading lines from the bible while Adam was rubbing the powder on me then marking my stomach with his finger. A couple minutes later the seal was complete and I started to fall asleep. "Alright it's done. Don't wake him up whatever you do," Adam warned. "Ok. What happens next?" Max asked. There's someone I need to see who is on his way to this town tonight before Vincent captures him. Don't worry it doesn't concern you but I'm going to need you to be sharp and alert the rest of this week," Adam requested as he and Priest Matthews were packing up. "Alright, I won't let you guys down," Max promised as they were about to leave. As they were walking downstairs, Priest Matthews asked, "Is your grandfather sleeping by any chance?" "Yes, why do you ask father?" Max asked curiously. "Nothing, was just wondering," Priest Matthews replied as they were by the door. Once he and Adam were about to leave Adam thanked "thank you for your hospitality Max, and I wish you the best. Goodbye." "See you guys later," Max said as they walked out the door. When Max closed the door Priest Matthews asked downstairs, "When are you going to tell Jake about his father?" "When the time is right. Let's hope God is with him," Adam hoped.

Vincent had just opened the door, and saw Azazel laying on a hospital bed with tubes going inside him to keep him stable. Azazel was really pale. His skin was almost as white as a ghost. His skin started to deteriorate. He had several rashes among his body. His nails were 5 inches long and sharp. His black hair reached to his knees. He looked like a very old hermit. Vincent was shocked at the way Azazel was presented. "Vincent, i'm so glad you came here. You don't know how much that means to me. How long has it been?" Azazel asked using a Romanian accent. "It's been 6 years, Master," Vincent frowned. "I'm sorry, I can't remember time as I used to. Its glad to see you two working together well. It's been nearly 400 years since I walked this earth and throughout those years Iv'e seen what humanity is truly capable of. After the war of 1866 between us and the demon hunters I became sick. Before I killed one of the demon hunters, he threw a vile of holy water at me and it managed to go through my throat. It wasn't you ordinary holy water. That one was mixed with some type of poison. After years has passed by I felt weaker and weaker and lost the ability to eat humans. I've been starving for nearly 400 years, patiently waiting for a cure but never found one. I've been fighting for my life for far too long. Since there's no cure for my illness the only thing I want, is to see this society burn while we take over. I only have a week until my life fades away. I'm surprised I survived for this long. Damian will be in charge after I die and I want to treat him with respect as you did to me Vincent," Azazel explained.

Vincent glanced at Damian then looked back at Azazel. "I knew you were sick, but I didn't know it was that severe. You came all this way from Rome to see me. You must really believe in me. I'm flattered. I'm glad to see you again," Vincent complemented. "We literally can change the world. It's on our fingertips. We just got to grab it," Damian quoted. "He's right Vincent. We are counting on you. Don't fail us again," Azazel coughed "I'll do my best this time. The boy will be truly ours soon. Once he transforms you will be extremely happy," Vincent promised. "We literally can change the world. The world will be in our fingertips. We just have to grab it," Damian quoted. "He's got a point. You can leave us now, Damian. Vincent and I have much to discuss. You guys can pull your all weight from now on. Until next time Damian," Azazel ordered. "Alrightly then . You two have fun. Until next time Master Azazel," Damian replied walking out the door. Vincent looked at Damian until he closed the door. "Vincent, there something I need you to do that you won't be to happy about. Don't worry the room is soundproof. No one outside this room can't hear us." Azazel informed frowning. "What is it? Well spit it out old man, I don't have all day," Vincent said impatiently. "I can't take this pain much longer. I won't make it by tonight's end. I can feel my heart about to stop soon," Azazel coughed. "What are you talking about? You just gave a speech about waiting to die after the demons invade earth. Enlighten me please?" Vincent asked wondering. "I told Damian want he wanted to hear. You both have different agendas when it comes to power and control. I known of your illness for quite some time Vincent. You should of came to me before. I can sense that you won't make it after next decade. Lucky for you I have a cure for that. My heart," Azazel explained. "You can't be serious. I'm not taking your life for my own benefit. I can manage my illness just fine," Vincent argued.

Azazel's heart started die out. "You can but not for long. You chose not to eat humans after the war and look what that did for you. You think that blood from the immortals you use as an artificial supplement will last? That's the reason you keep Nancey confined in your hideout isn't it? You keep believing there's going to be some fantasy cure for demons eating humans but let's face it that will never happen unless you consume my heart and use our combined blood as a substitute. If you don't kill me now my heart will die out as soon as I die and you won't have your looking for," Azazel explained. "No, I won't do it. How are you so certain this will work?" Vincent asked. "I am friends with some very powerful people. They informed me that it's very possible. To tell you the truth, I was going to have Lucius kill me if you didn't show up. He would be extremely powerful if he consumed my heart. He will be almost impossible to stop. That's another reason why I want you to do it. You will be able to be more powerful than him and overrule him at anytime you see fit. I love both of you guys but you will always be my favorite Vincent. That's why I chose you to be the 1st half demon," Azazel continued.

Vincent started to tear. He felt very unsure on killing him. "You are my teacher. You taught me things I would have never learned on my own. You were there for me back before I was in my prime. I'm sorry but I can't do it. Give it to Damian if you want, I don't want any part of it," Vincent sobbed. "Fine, if you won't kill me I'll just kill myself. I'm very disappointed in you Vincent. You can save every demon from human dieting. I lived too long. It's finally time for me to rest," Azazel said as he was about to kill himself. "Fine, I'll do it. How do you want me to do it?" Vincent asked. "Simple my child. You grab my special knife from the draw next to me then carve out my heart. Don't feel sorry for yourself after you've done it. It's best not to think anything," Azazel coughed. Vincent grabbed Azazel's knife from the draw and glanced at it for a few seconds. "When you reach hell, tell Lord Satan his son is next. It's been an honor serving you sir. Hail Satan," Vincent said in his last words while his eyes turned black. "Hail Satan," Azazel replied as Vincent prepared to strike quickly stabbed Azazel through his chest and stomach multiple times. He carved the knife heavily around his chest until he saw Azazel's heart. Azazel's demon blood started spreading on the floor and splattered on Vincent's hands and shirt. The black blood intrigued Vincent as he was about to eat his heart. Vincent quickly squeezed on his heart and started to consume it. Azazel's blood suddenly turned red as Vincent was eating his heart like a savage beast while smiling creepily. After Vincent was done he backed away about to lick the floor until he snapped back to his normal self as he gazed at Azazel's dead body.

Vincent eyes turned back to normal and was shocked. He feared Azazel's death and started shouting "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Azazel's blood covered his face and most of his clothes. He dropped the knife then opened the door while attempting to wipe the blood from his face. Damian got up from his seat and walked toward Vincent. Once he stood by Vincent he looked at Vincent then looked inside the room he was in. Vincent tilted his head, glaring at Damian. "He's finally gone huh? You know I was supposed to kill him but I assume you already knew that. I knew he was going to die before his supposed deadline but I didnt know it was going to be today until when he wants to be alone with you and the look he gave me. The look of desperation. I never thought you had it in you to kill him but I guess was proven wrong. He must of gave you a lot of convincing for you to consider doing it. You know I'm not mad at you that you took his heart instead of me, I'm just a little jealous. So congrats," Damian speculated. "Are you done? You know Damian you talk a lot of shit. It really irritates me so much I want to kill you. Be glad you are your father's son because if you weren't you wouldn't have been so lucky," Vincent threatened as he was walking to the bathroom. "Is that a threat? Vincent don't you walk away from me! Vincent, Vincent!" Damian shouted.

Meanwhile at the police station of our town. "Is there something the matter boss?" Officer Conner asked he saw Captain Blake thinking angrily. "I just can't figure out how these suspects escaped the roof. There was no other way out except the way the came from," Chief Blake wondered. An officer came rushing toward Blake with a video tape. "Here boss, this was recovered from the Manny case," Officer Dukes handed. "Thank you officer Dukes, you may have saved us some time," Chief Blake thanked as he took the tape then headed to the break room to put the tape into the VCR. He and a few other officers were watching the tv as the tape was playing. After the tape stopped after 3 minutes, Blake thought, "This recording only showed them at the lobby before they went through the other door. They are smart for damaging the other recordings but I now I know 2 of their faces." "Hey boss, you know that case with that gang that stole a few motorcycles from that Irish gang outside the Irish pub downtown and the one where that same gang were suspecting on the disappearance of 2 young bikers?" Conner asked "Yes, why are you bringing up those cases? Unless those are the same culprits. Conner your a genius." "Thank you boss," Officer Conner thanked. "Now that we know, it's time to put out an APB on them," Chief Blake said.

The sun was setting. I had just woke up from my bed. "Man they weren't kidding about me being knocked out," I thought to myself while sitting on my bed. A few seconds later Lucas knocked on my window. "Hey, Jake can you hear me? It's time for our next assignment," Lucas reminded. I walked toward the window to open it. Once I opened it I said, "I know Lucas, let me get dressed first." "Don't take long ok? Vincent is serious when it comes to time," Lucas informed. Lucas jumped down from my window as I started to get dressed. Max opened peeped through my door then opened it. "Why are you in my room Max? Did you just come from school?" I asked as I saw him with a book bag on. "Yes I did. Now where are you going?" Max asked. "You know where," I replied. "What time will you be back?" he asked. "I don't know, and I already told you to stop acting like my mother. It's creepy and annoying," I reminded as I finished dressing myself. "You know I'm just worried about you," Max frowned. "I know but you don't have to worry about me I'm a big boy now," I said as I walking toward the window. "Before you go I need to ask you something. Do you know what happened to Brandon? You know the guy who we went to Carnival Corpse with?" he asked. "I don't know. I get back to you on that later. Goodbye," I said leaving. "Please be safe," Max worried. Once I landed Lucas asked "you ready?" I smiled at him and nodded "Yes, let's go." We started to run during the sunset.


	8. Chapter 7: Deception

Demon Cry

[Chapter 7]

(Deception)

At Saint Joseph Church around town, Adam and Josh were discussing important matters. "Did you preform the seal brother?" Josh asked. "Yes, it was just as I thought. He is a special case," Adam replied. "I see. I think Max should join our cause, like 100% cooperation," Josh bought up. "You think he's really ready to commit 100% to our cause. We are all God's children Josh but some are gifted with extraordinary spiritual power. If he commits his all he will have to attend every meeting I prepare and stay after school with me everyday with me. He's doing excellent in my religion class, maybe he will be our next prodigy," Adam explained. Jack walked inside the church toward Adam. Once he was in front of him he said, "I found that Illuminati guy. I convinced him to meet us at the Carl's diner in an hour like you suggested. He felt uncomfortable for us to come to his grandma's house. So glad you managed to call him before he landed here from his flight." "Good to hear. I'm glad that went well. I'm going along with Jack to the diner soon, so I'm going to need you to hold down the church little bro. Once priest Matthews comes back you can go back home," Adam explained. "Ok, anything for you Adam," Josh praised.

Meanwhile I was running along with Lucas toward the hotel that was about a mile from here. "Don't worry our hearts beats 60% less than an average human. I know you are used to your heart beating faster while running being human before," Lucas informed. "Good to know. By the way, how long have you been working with Vincent?" I asked. "About 200 years. He saved me from my past life and I am grateful for that," Lucas replied as we almost reached the hotel. Once we were close the hotel we saw Vincent, Bryan and Vex standing by the benches outside the hotel. " Good you guys made it," Vincent said as we reached him. "Yeah. Wait a second, where's Brock?" I asked. "He's running some errands for me. Do you need him for something?" Vincent asked. "No, I was just wondering why he wasn't here," I replied. "Ok. Before we proceed inside the hotel Jake I'm going to need you to do something for me," Vincent said. "Yea, sure, what is it?" I asked. "You see that guy over there smoking a cigarette. I'm going to need you to kill him for me," Vincent insisted pointing the guy out. "Excuse me? Why does he need to die? More importantly why do you want me to kill him?" I asked in curiosity. "This is your 1st test on taking a life. If you can't do it, you can't handle on what's to come," Vincent insured.

Bryan smiled at me thinking if I was going to kill a human or not. "Vincent don't make me do this. He can be innocent for all we know," I speculated. "No one is innocent in this world. Not him, not you, nor us, nor your family and everybody else. Everybody has a guilty conscience. Some act it out resulting in violence and corruption. So if you think anyone is innocent look yourself in the mirror and think again. If it makes you feel any better he's a convicted felon that was arrested for raping and abusing little girls. After his time was served he targeted little boys instead. I saw it while walking by his house at night. Humans commit cruel acts against Gods practices. They are as cruel and reckless as demons and they have the right call us monsters? I believe that the guilty deserve agony. What about you?" Vincent asked. It took me about a minute to respond after thinking hard about what he said. "Alright I'll do it, but how should I execute him?" I asked. "Any way you want. Surprise me," Vincent waited. "Don't worry Jake, 1st times are always rough, but you will get the hang of it," Lucas replied.

I started walking toward the smoker, shaking like a leaf. I was thinking of a way to kill him but then I soon hesitated when I was almost close. I'm not a killer. I don't even know if I had the urge to do it. For some reason I felt like he wasn't the guy Vincent described. "I can't believe he's actually go to do it. If only Brock was here, he would of felt more amused than us," Brock thought. As soon as I approached him he turned around to me. My sweat started to rain down my skin. "Do I know you?" the smoker asked in curiosity. "Um," I hesitated. Vincent ran toward us and apologized"sorry man, my friend is a little shy. I sent him over here to ask you if you had a spare cigarette." "Oh, sure man I can spare you one," the smoker handed Vincent. Vincent used the lighter to ignite the cigarette. Vincent began smoking. "Thanks man," Vincent thanked smiling. "I'm a little confused. Why did you have your friend try ask me for a cigarette for you if your were close by. I don't understand why you couldn't ask yourself," the smoker wondered. "Are you a cop or something? Why are you asking me questions? You think your better than me, is that it?" Vincent asked.

Vincent eyes began to turn fully black. "I'm no cop buddy. You best move along if toy know what's best for you," the smoker warned. "You know, I don't like to be bossed around by humans, including you. You see we are not your ordinary people. We are only creatures in disguise," Vincent explained. "What the hell are you talking about man. All I know is that your starting to piss me off!" the smoker shouted as he was about to punch Vincent. As his fist was an inch away from Vincent's face, Vincent glared at him and the smoker suddenly froze in place. "Wow," I said astounded as Vincent threw his cigarette away. "Why can't I move? What did you do to me bitch? Your eyes aren't normal," the smoker was surprised. "Didn't I tell you before. We are only creatures in disguise. Now leave my sight and run as fast as you can away from here until your feet bleed," Vincent ordered as he started to control him. Vincent used his demonic force to push him back a few feet back. The smoker obeyed his command and began to run away from us. "Man that was too cool. So why didn't you have me kill him or you kill him yourself? I thought he deserved to die?" I questioned. Vincent began to laugh. "You passed this test. I made up his back story. I don't know who that guy even is. I saw you hesitating thinking twice on why he should die. You must of saw through my deception. Seeing through deception was the real test and you passed," Vincent smiled. "Vincent, you son of a bitch! Don't scare me like that again. What if I did kill him?" I asked bantering. "I think you know the answer to that. Now shall we proceed inside the hotel?" Vincent asked. "Let's go then," I replied.

We met back up with the others then went inside the hotel. "Good work Jake, I knew you would pass," Lucas congratulated. "Thanks," I thanked. Vincent walked on ahead of us and told us to stop by the couches. Once Vincent walked up to the front counter the receptionist greeted, "Hey Vincent how's it going?" "It's going good Tommy. The 2 rooms are still booked in my name right?" Vincent asked. "Of course. The maid just got through cleaning your rooms. Hey so is that the rookie over there?" Tommy asked pointing his head toward me. "Yes and he's in for a rude awakening once his final test begins," Vincent mentioned. "Why is he taking so long. Does he know this guy or something? He pointed his head at me," I wondered. "He's another Satanist just like that Manny guy. You see we are never alone, because there is always somebody watching," Bryan explained. "I see," I thought. "Alright man I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Good luck to you guys. See you later. Hail Satan," Tommy concluded as he gave Vincent the keys to both rooms on the 7th floor. "Hail Satan," Vincent praised as he left with the keys. We soon entered the elevator then reached the 7th floor.

As we were walking through the hallway Vincent pointed " the next door on our right will be our room and the one across from it will be yours Jake." Once we stopped by our doors and opened it, I asked, "wait a second are we sleeping here for the night because I forgot to bring a spare of clothes." Vincent, Lucas and Bryan laughed. "No,no,no, we are just waiting for a client to show up here. I'll discuss more once I go to your room so don't worry," Vincent smiled. As soon as Vincent and them started walking inside their room I went inside mine then closed the door. The room looked gorgeous with its smooth artistry and the view out the window. I sat down on the bed and felt much relaxed. The bed was nice and soft. Better than the one I had in my mom's house. A few minutes later someone knocked on my door. I got off the bed and opened it. "Hey, are you gonna let me in or stare at me all day?" Vincent asked. "Come in," I replied. "Ok, your final test will begin very shortly. It will determine whether your are official member of our group and more importantly please the high roller which would be issuing the test," Vincent informed as we stood inside the room. "Who is this high roller? He must be really important," I wondered. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. In fact he's close by as we speak. Keep in mind that you show no fear or resistance toward him or else he would unleash an unspeakable truth. Remember what I told you about deception. It's time to see through it from now on. Alright I'm going to head out now. If you need me I'll be across the hall," Vincent explained as he was about to walk out. "Is he really powerful?" I asked. Vincent looked at me seriousness as he was out the door and warned, more than you know."

I sat down on the bed as soon as Vincent closed the door. A few minutes passed and I began to lay on the bed. I told myself, "when is this guy coming?" Someone soon began knocking on my door. I quickly got up and opened the door with hesitation. "Room service," the room service attendant said holding a plate of dinner. "I didn't order anything dude," I said. "Oh wait this isn't 7G is it? I'm sorry, I can't see very clearly without my glasses which I forgot at home. Sorry for the confusion," he said looking closely at my door number. "This is 7H, 7G should be next door," I pointed. "Thank you kindly," he thanked. Once he left I closed the door and sat down back on my bed. Someone began knocking on my door again as soon as I was relaxed. "Who is it?" I asked. "Room service," the guy announced. "Sorry room service already came," I apologized. "This is 7H right? Either you forgot you called me or someone else did," he said. "Alright I will be right there," I told him. I got off the bed again then opened the door. "Is your name Jake by any chance?" he asked. "How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?" I asked suspiciously. He suddenly raised his hand toward me and used his demonic force, pushing me back. I fell on the floor knocking my back against the wall across from him without even realizing. His power was indescribable. I felt like a rag doll flying back the way I did. I was quick to judge who he was. "Sorry about that sometimes I don't know how to control the limitations of my power. You must be shocked. I can tell why the look on your face. You need help getting up?" He asked. "You must be the high roller Vincent mentioned. You power is truly great but then again I wasn't aware," I judged getting up. "Is that what he nicknamed me? My name is Damian. It's a pleasure to meet you," Damian greeted.

I walked toward him as he raised his hand attempting to give me a handshake. You know anyone assaulting me as a greeting deserves to be on my ass kicking list," I warned. I used my demonic speed to approach him so I can strike his face with my fist. As soon as I was about to punch him my body suddenly froze as my fist was 2 inches from his face. "Impressive but you need a lot more power of you wish to defeat me," Damian intimidated. He walked toward my other side and shook my other hand. "You bastard, who do you think you are. Is your name something of importance or something?" I asked. "More than you know, but we met before. You just need to remember, " he reminded as he attempted to break my wrist with his bare hand. Once he broke it I yelled in pain "ahhhh, you son of a bitch!" He released me from his demonic binding and explained "You need to respect your superiors Jake. I only attacked you first because I thought you mastered your awareness by now but I was proven wrong. You failed that test. Let's hope you don't fail the Final test. The difference between our power is exponential, for example your power right now is that of a pebble but mines is that of a mountain." "Is that right?" I questioned. "By the end of the week your power should be of a boulder. Let's just hope Vincent gets you that far. Your father will be proud of your progression," Damian hoped. "You knew my father?" Do you know where he is?" I asked worried. "Vincent didn't tell you yet? Such a shame. He's hiding a lot of secrets from you and you don't even know it," he informed. "Tell me!" I shouted worried. "Your father was a demon hunter that later turned rouge against his fellow crew and that of the half Angels. That's all I really know for now. You can uncover the truth during the final test," Damian explained. "Your lying. My father wouldn't do that," I argued. "Believe me or not but it's the truth Jake. Like I said if you wanna know for yourself, take the test," Damian reminded.

I couldn't tell me if he was deceiving me or not but this test might have me find the answers I was looking for. "I'll take the stinking test. If you deceive me I will kill you. I don't care who you are, so don't assume I have your respect." I threatened as my wrist self healed. "Fair enough. This test will test your awareness, intellect, and your fear. Your powers won't work in this world I'm going to send you to. Your survival is crucial in this test. You will be as weak as a human. So are you ready for the hardships and pain you will experience? You will have to find your own way out from that world," Damian informed. "Joy. Which world are you sending me to if you don't mind me asking?" I asked. "Demon world. Now let's begin," he started as he raised his hand again. He used his demonic force to move me onto the bed. He had me Kaye's on the bed from my back side and stretched my arms and legs. "What the heck man, you didn't mention binding me again! You better not rape me or do anything crude!" I warned and worried as I couldn't move my body. "Don't worry I'm not into those sort of things unless you want me to?" Damian asked going into my bed smiling. "Stay back! Don't come near me you monster!" I shouted in fear. "We are all monsters in this world. It's a ugly yet beautiful world. We just have to make the best of it. Unlike Vincent my power has no limit nor side effects. I'm was born almost perfect," Damian acknowledged himself. Damian suddenly spoke some words in Latin and glared at me. He lifted my shirt up and pressed his other hand against my chest. As he kept speaking in Latin my soul felt like it was getting extracted. My eye balls rolled completely back. "What the hell are you doing to me?" I asked as my sight was gone. "Remember I said you met me before. Let me jog your memory. Do you fear me? Death will be knocking on your doorstep so keep alert. You will soon experience true hell. Now be gone! I was born from the jackal!" If you fail the final test I will consume your soul! I may not be a demon but i'm a human with with a special demonic power from our lord!" Damian reminded angrily shouting. "No way, you're Satan's son!" I shouted losing my way. "Exactly, now let us begin," he announced striking my chest with his palm. My heart stop beating. I think I died.

My soul fell into a void. It was very dark but there was a small amount of light. Damian looked closely at my chest and saw a holy seal marked on my skin. "So that Half Angel was involved with you before. Very interesting. Let's just see which side your really on," Damian thought as as he stared at my dead body. I saw the exit below me and once I reached it I woke up from my room in the hotel. I looked in the room in confusion wondering what just happened. The lights were off and the windows were bolted shut. "Damian, Damian, Vincent!" I called. As I got up from the bed. I looked outside the window and saw empty space. "Where did everything go?" I asked myself. I ran toward the door then opened it. As I looked around the hallway I saw flickering lights, cracked floor tiles, molded and scraped walls, broken light bulbs on the floor, no other doors, two dead bodies bolted on the wall a few feet away from me with their eyes replaced as buttons. I also saw a little girl on the the end of the hallway opposite where the elevator was at. "What the hell is this? Where are the rest of the doors? It's just walls. What happened here? Did all this happen while I was asleep?" I kept asking myself as I walked toward the little girl trembling. Once I reached her she said with her head down, "thank you mister. You really do care don't you. Can you help me please?" "Of course what do you need? Oh God! What the fuck happened to you?" I shockingly asked taking two steps back as she showed me her face. Her eyes were gorged out, she was pale with long black hair tearing black blood from her eyes. She slowly took out a knife from her pocket and asked "do you wanna be my teddy bear? Those two over became my teddy bears but they didn't wanna play so now I need a new one. Wanna play?" She asked taking out buttons from her other pocket. As she began to stand up I replied in shock, "no thanks. I think you will find more teddy bears to play with." I started ran away from her finding another way out beside the elevator. I quickly pressed the elevator multiple times waiting for the door to open. She started skipping toward me while I was waiting on the elevator. "Come on you know you wanna play," She smiled as she was ten feet away from me. The elevator door slowly opened and I quickly waited inside. I quickly pressed the button to the lobby as she was close. I raised my hands toward her trying to use my demonic force but nothing happened. The elevator door soon closed as she was about to stab me. "Aw, you no fun," she pouted as she sat down in front of the elevator.

My heart starting beating really fast as the elevator was going down. "What was that just now? My powers aren't working," I told myself. The elevator opened as soon as it reached the lobby. There were a bunch of human corpses in the main lobby. My body suddenly froze as I gazed around the lobby. I tried best to move along toward the exit as fast as I could. Their stench almost killed me. I had to hold my breath along the way out. Once I opened the door I saw a whole wave of demons with large wings flying through the sky and saw some humans falling from the sky as some of the demons munched on them. I saw my mom's apartment across from the hotel, wondering why was it there. It was an eclipse. I saw humans running through the forest for the lives as they were about to get eaten by demons. I quickly started run inside the apartment as soon I turned my head and saw some of the corpses rising up from the lobby the hotel. "This is not earth. It can't be. This must be a dream," I wondered in fear putting my hands on my head inside the apartment lobby. I looked around the lobby, remembering everything looked the way it was before I left my mom's apartment.

I ran toward the elevator then pushed the button. Human blood started streaming from the elevator floor once the elevator reached the 1st floor. I looked down and took a few steps back. As it was opening I heard a loud noise that sounded like a chainsaw. A man with a deformed face rushed out the elevator trying to strike me with his chainsaw. I quickly dodged it then started to run upstairs. "Am I in a horror movie or something?" I asked myself running upstairs. The man looked at me as he was standing in front of the 1st staircase. "I don't get it. Why did he stop chasing me?" I wondered as I was on the 2nd floor. I walked slowly upstairs wondering what tricks he had up his sleeves. Once I reached the 3rd floor, something kept banging on the 2nd floor door. It broke the door and looked at me. It was a deformed hybrid looking creature. A chimera they call it. It had the head of a hell hound and lion, a tail of a snake and goat sticking his neck out from its body. It's teeth was sharp as razor blades, it drooled at me probably thinking i'm his dinner course meal. "Stay doggy, there's a lot of food outside if you want it. Or not," I offered as it started growling at me. I ran upstairs without hesitation trying to reach my floor. The chimera began to chase me by leaping on the stairs. Once I reached the 7th floor, the chimera was a staircase away from me. As soon as it started to leap at me, I opened the door then closed it. Its head banged the the wall instead. I put my back against the door hoping for it not to break it. My heart began racing fast once the chimera banged its head against the door again and again. I looked around for something to keep the door more secure. A few seconds later a large long pipe fell on my lap from the ceiling.

I had two choices: A: Slam that ugly looking beast with this pipe then block the door with it or B: run like hell hoping for the beast not to rip me into shreds. After I thought it over, I did what a real man is suppose to do. Without hesitation, I picked up the pipe along with myself. I kicked the door hard once and it broke in half. I quickly struck the creature with the pipe as soon as it was about to maul on my face then beat it down with the pipe. I swung the pipe against the creature and it began falling downstairs. Once it hit its head against the floor, it became unconscious. "Finally. Stay and keep sleeping you disgusting creature," I warned as I breathed heavy. I placed the pipe diagonally on the exit, hoping for nothing else to appear out from there. It fit perfectly surprisingly. I walked toward my door without realizing I had no keys. "Damn it. I forgot my keys at Grandpa's," I angered myself. I knocked on my door waiting on my mother or step father was going to open it. A few minutes past and no one answered. I hoped they didn't get eaten by the demons. "Mom open the door it's me!" I shouted banging on the door. My next door neighbor opened his door and asked "what's with all this ruckus out here? Hey is that you Jake?" he asked. "Yes, it's me Bruce. Can I stay at your place for a bit if you don't mind? I need someplace to think," I asked. "Sure come in. Your more than welcome," Bruce offered as he was smiling. As soon as I walked inside his living room the little girl from the hotel appeared across this hall. Bruce stared at her for a few seconds then closed the door. "Something wrong?" I asked. "No it's nothing. Making sure no one is following you, that's all. "Can I ask you something? What is happening out here? Did the demons finally take over?" I asked. "Yes and there aren't that many survivors either. We have to keep ourselves hidden in order to stay safe. This is truly hell on earth my friend," He informed. "Do you know if my mom is home or something? She wouldn't answer the door," I worried. "She should be safe. She's with the rebels now. Their base is about 10 miles from here. I'll give her a call, meanwhile you can go straighten yourself out in my bathroom. You look like a total wreck," he insisted. "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would of done without you," I thanked. As I went inside the bathroom, Bruce started dialing numbers on his phone.

I locked the bathroom door then went to the sink to wash my hands and face. I looked up in the mirror and asked myself "Is this really happening?" As I was about open the door out of the bathroom a voice said "psst, over here." "Who said that?" I asked turning around. I walked toward the bathtub then opened the shower curtains. Nobody was there. I checked the faucet and the sink cabinets and nothing was there. When I started looking at the big garbage can behind me the voice said, "I'm right behind you." I quickly turned around and looked upon the mirror in shock. My refection had a bunch of scars in its face, a blind eye and piercings all over its face and body. I touched my face and looked at my body and didn't feel or see nothing out of the ordinary about me. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm you. I'm mostly a refection on your other self. I'm here to save you from your slaughter. I'm a part of you as your are a part of me. So if you don't want me to help you, we will both die together," my refection warned. "Die? By who? Wait a second. Why the hell should I trust you?" I asked. "For starters this isn't earth, well not yet anyways. You neighbor out there isn't what he claims to be. If you don't believe me see what he is doing for yourself," my reflection informed. "I'll find out myself," I said opening the door. I peeked my head out the door and heard him on the phone saying "Yes. he's here. What do you want me to do with him?" Bruce asked. "Is that my mom?" I asked walking out the bathroom. "Yes, you wanna speak to her?" He asked hiding a knife behind him.

I saw the knife sticking out of his back and backed away cautiously. You really think i'm that stupid. This isn't real and you aren't either. That knife behind you is pretty dangerous. Someone can get hurt," I figured out. "Jake, Jake, Jake, must you be this naive. You caught me red handed, now what?" Bruce smirked getting up from his couch holding his knife. "Fuck you," I shouted going in the bathroom and locking it. "Death is upon us kid, you just need to embrace it," he quoted banging on the door. I quickly looked for something to retaliate with. He banged on the door really hard with his head and smiled creepily, "peecka boo I see you." I quickly stabbed his head from a shard of glass I found by the toilet. He backed away and screamed. I opened the door, took his knife as he dropped it then began stabbing him repeatedly. "Is this want you want, you sick fuck?" I asked as I kept stabbing his body. I soon stopped as I ran out of breath. Blood splattered all over me. Once his body fell on the floor I dropped the knife and said "This is not earth, I see that now." His eyes suddenly turned fully black and his face was peeling itself off as I was heading back into the bathroom. He moaned. I slowly turned around and saw him peel half his face off. When I saw it I froze in place. His face was the scariest thing I ever saw in my life. Half his face was black, really black but the fact that I never seen it before scared the living shit out of me. It was indescribable. If that isn't fear I'm feeling, I don't know what is. "Born to live, ready to die, that is how I survive," he said glaring at me. Deception is very powerful weapon, I just need to be aware to sense it. "This could be a problem," I told myself preparing for an alternative escape.


	9. Chapter 8: Misery

Demon Cry

[Chapter 8]

(Misery)

Back at the hotel, Damian just walked into Vincent's room. "I assume he's undergoing the test," Vincent guessed. "Yes, he has. Oh and another thing. Why didn't you tell him about his father?" Damian asked. "You told Jake about him didn't you? I was planning on him figuring out by himself during the final test, but now that he knows about him this can start to become a major screw up," Vincent explained. "That's not what you should be concern with at the moment. Did you know he had the holy seal in him? He's either working for them or he's playing both sides. The fact you allowed him for our enemy to meet with him first is unacceptable," Damian informed. "I..." Vincent paused as someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it," Lucas insisted walking to the door. Lucas opened the door and saw Brock standing outside the door. Once Lucas let him in Bryan greeted "sup Brock." "Sup Bryan. Did I come at a bad time?" Brock asked. "Absolutely not sir. Vincent and I were just finished talking," Damian finished. "Ok. I followed the Illuminati as you instructed sir Vincent. You were right about that demon hunter communicating with him. I left as soon as he told him where they were gonna meet later tonight. I pulled back as soon as the Illuminati went to his relative's house," Brock informed looking at Vincent and Damian. "Good work Brock. You see Damian this Illuminati he tracked down will be the sacrifice for the portal. He is a descendant of one the members of the 1st group of illuminates that started this secret organization. His soul will attract more demons to enter earth. Sorry that my crew and I didn't stalk Jake 24/7. I'm a busy man as you can see," Vincent explained as he was smiling. "Lets just hope your plan works. I'll be watching," Damian said.

As I was in the bathroom finding an alternative way out Bruce walked slowly toward me. "Is this the end of the road for me?" I asked myself shivering. "Hey, if you want to live just say it out loud and maybe I can get you out of here," my reflection offered. "How are you going to do that?" I asked quickly glancing at the mirror. "Come out and play with us Jake. It gets kind of lonely here," Bruce glared at me speaking with a demonic voice. "I want to live!" I shouted closing my eyes. Once I touched the mirror with my hand, my reflection pulled me inside the mirror breaking the glass. I started falling down toward a fiery pit feeling the heat slowly melting my flesh. When I reached the platform I saw a man in a butler attire standing right beside me. "Where the hell am I?" I asked viewing the landscape. "Where do you think my boy? This is hell and I am it's ruler," the man pointed out. "Then you must be Satan!" I shouted in shock. "Yes, boy. I merely shape shifted this human form for my own expense. Congratulation's on getting this far. You have grown a lot stronger since we last seen each other. I trust my son and Vincent had taught you several things before your arrival here?" Satan asked. "Speaking of your son, he's got a death wish coming for what he did to me! If he thinks he can take my soul he's got another thing coming. Is it possible you can turn down the heat down in here it's getting kind of hot? Much appreciated," I insisted. "Never in all my years have I had someone talk back at me like that. Your backlash and your generation of style you humans call it is just want I need in our organization. Change will soon come and when that day comes , it's out with the old and in with the new. That includes Vincent and the old half demons. He has defiled and undermined me for way too long and it's time for someone to show him his place. I want that to be you boy," Satan explained.

I didn't know if I could overthrow Vincent. He's out of my league. "Why? Didn't he serve you graciously? He seems to be a strong and respectable leader," I reminded. "He is but that's without his inner conflicts and his true motive that he keeps secret. I will show you his past life, hoping you will find answers that justifies our actions and find something you won't regret. I may be a ruler but I'm still merciful. Don't let anyone else say different. You need to remember that our intentions are not to destroy earth. It is to save and cure it with our judgement. Now are you ready to depart?" Satan asked. "I see, I guess I have to agree but there's 1 thing I need to ask you? Where is my father?" I asked as he opened a portal. "Ha,ha,ha. You have to find out for yourself. If you see him tell him I said hi," Satan joked. "Your joking right?" I questioned. "You hear boy but you don't listen. It's time for you to be gone now. This is the last time we will meet until the portal to earth is strong enough for me to go though. Take in to account all that I've said or else you will regret it. Now so long!" Satan shouted. The loud sound he amited blew me into the portal. I felt like leaf.

A few seconds later I exited the portal, entering another area. It was a dark night. There were vacant old buildings that had a bunch of cracks, a play ground on my right side and a church a yard from here. Everything here felt abandoned and quite. "Well this is convenient," I speculated. "What is?" Someone behind me asked. I turned around then was surprised on who I saw. "Dad?" I asked in surprise. "Hello son. It's been so long but I've been watching you from a distance," my dad greeted. "How did you get here? Why did you leave mom and I?" I asked. "I had to leave you guys in order to protect you. It's still kills me not to be there for you most of your life. I love you guys to death but it had to be done," my dad sorrowed. "Protect me from what? Being a demon? That plan went very well. How about our financial problems and me having to drop out of school to support my mom and I?" I asked in anger. "I'm sorry about that, I really am but your much important than that. The worlds future land on your hands but what you decide will change our fates forever. You have a gift that no one else has which is blood from an angel and blood of a demon. You are the key to either destroy mankind or save it. Vincent and Adam discovered this after I betrayed both of them. You were marked by god before you were born but soon marked by Satan a year after you were born because he wanted to test if you can become a half breed of demon and angel then transform yourself to a powerful being. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" He asked. "Yes. But why me? Why would they choose me? Does mom even know anything about this?" I asked. "No, I kept it secret. I am a former demon hunter who played both sides because I didn't know how to question my own judgement after I saw a videotape that showed humanity's darkest secrets. This happened the night when I read the story "Demons walk among us." I know what you must be feeling but this is the only way I can tell you," he explained.

A moment later a group of villagers were running away toward the church from something I couldn't see yet. They were yelling and screaming for their lives as the my past us. They were dressed like something you would see in the 1700s. I saw a woman carrying a baby that looked familiar. What's going on here? Can these people even see us?" I asked looking around. "It's time. We are in the year 1666 right now. It's the day of reckoning. No one in this time period can't see us so don't be afraid. We are nearly just spectators. She will be here very shortly. I suggest you head to the church. She's coming." my dad suggested. "What's going on? Who's coming?" I asked. She walked slowly following the villagers. She looked like a little girl around 10 years old with long black hair, a pale face, demonic black eyes, and a torn shirts and skirt. She disintegrated buildings raising her arms toward them. I was in awe when she passed me. "That my son, is Lilith the night creature. She is also Satan's daughter. She created the 1st half demon and is the 2nd demonic creature in this earth. This moment wasn't written in the histories. She helped build the Illuminati with Azazel, Satan's general who was the 1st demon to ever walked the earth. You will see him later," my dad explained. "Wow I had no idea," I wondered. "Follow them now!" My dad ordered.

I jogged toward the church to see what was going on. Once I opened the front door I saw the group of villagers, including a priest, a mother and her baby that were standing at the alter protecting the baby. Lilith stood by the entrance inside glaring at everyone. "You are all going to die tonight unless you give me the child!" Lilith threatened using her demonic voice. "I will never hand him over to you, you monster," the mother promised. "You heard her demon," one of the villagers agreed guarding the alter. "So it's death then?" Lilith questioned as she was walking slowly. She used her demonic force to some of the villagers against the wall from left to right. Once she was close to the alter the priest shouted as he was throwing holy water at her "Stay back demon! The power of Christ compels you, the power of Christ compels you, the power of Christ compels you,the power of Christ compels you!" "Stop it!," Lilith yelled in pain as the holy water was melting her skin. She quickly ran to the baby as her power began to weaken. As she touched the baby's face the priest threw more holy water at her then placed a wooden cross upon her and shouted again. "the power of Christ compels you!" Lilith suddenly backed away from the alter screaming in agony. The darkness started leaving her body and went up in the air. once all the darkness in her vanished she fell on the floor unconsciousness.

My dad walked in the church. "She's gone. Who's that baby?" I asked. "That's Vincent. After that day he was cursed for all his life. He was beaten, imprisoned and starved for most of his human life. He was also treated as an outcast and was ridiculed by others. He lived a life with torment and despair. He became an empty shell until he was born again. It's better that I show you. You might remember it seeing that I read it to you 10 years ago," my dad explained as he began to snap his finger. In an instant we teleported to another location. For some reason this area looked familiar but I couldn't quite figure it out. We were on a creek next to a forest. "Where did you send us?" I asked. "Not where but when. This is where Vincent first became a half demon. There he is right now running for his life," my dad pointed toward the forest. Vincent was running for his life from a group of people toward us. They pinned him down and carried him on to a wooden stool. They tied him up with ropes then backed away. "I must do something. We have to stop these guys before they kill him," I worried running toward them about to beat them up. "It's no use the past already happened. You won't change a thing. Have you forgotten no one else can see you. They are like ghost when you touch them," my dad reminded. "Then you don't mind if I try! He didn't deserve this. All because he was cursed a demon!" I shouted attempting to punch them. As I was hitting through them my dad smiled, "you got guts son I'll give you that." Once I stopped after realizing nothing affected them they were chanting using Latin language. "Wait a second is this the story you read to me before? What was it? "Demons walk among us." The story was actually true?" I asked.

Once the group of Illuminati finish chanting for the ritual, a demon came out of a portal. "Yes now you the story wasn't fiction. I assume you know what happens next. Now listen carefully my son. There will be a time when you are in an ultimatum between the half Angels and half demons. It's up to you to decide our fates. Don't go the path I took. I know you have someone you love in the other side. Cherish her as long as you can," my dad insisted. "Ok you got me. I do love her but what about Vincent? Now that I know his tragic past and he keeps her confined in a cave, what should I do?" I asked as the demon took over Vincent and saw Azazel standing by a tree a few feet from us. My dad opened a portal with a snap of his fingers and replied, "do what ever your heart tells you. This is the end of the line my son. Remember what you learned here today because this might be the last time I will see you," my dad teared. "No you can't leave me again. I refuse to leave without you," I refused. My dad walked to me and gave me a hug. "As long as I'm in your heart I will never leave you. My body is stuck here for eternity but my soul will always remain with you. Thank you my son for coming here. I am forever grateful and now you understand what I did what I had to do. Goodbye," my dad sadly said. The portal began suck me in. I was struggling to break free but the force as too strong. "Dad!" I shouted as it sucked me in. Azazel walked toward my dad as soon as I left. "He's come a long way. I can tell by his demeanor. Even though I died, I can feel how powerful the bond between you two are and his dedication toward his goals," Azazel felt. "Yeah, that's my son for you. He's always full of surprises. By the way you look good with your younger self," my dad complemented. "Don't patronize me Nero," he angered.

A few seconds later I reached the end of the portal. I woke up from my hotel bed wondering what was going on. "Was that all a dream?" I asked myself. I got off the bed then headed out to the hallway. I knocked on Vincent's door really hard repeatedly. "Lucas opened the door and said "come in, glad you made it out ok." As i walked inside Vincent clapped and congratulated "Congratulations you passed the final test. You did a remarkable job. I won't forget it." "So what happens now?" I asked grinning at him. "The real fun is about to begin. Now it's time we best leave this place. We had enough misery for today." Vincent said. I walked up to him then punched him against his face. As he took one step down I said "That was neglecting to tell me about my father." Bryan and Brock was about to strike me but Vincent commanded, "it's fine. It's my fault I didn't tell you earlier but I had my reasons. Now are we done?" "Not quite," I replied in anger. "That's the spirit. This is your 1st step toward dominance my friend," Vincent said. "We wasting time my lord, it's time we depart," Brock reminded. "Your right. let's get going then," Vincent agreed.

Adam and Jack had just entered Zen's diner. They were waiting in their seats for the Illuminati. A few minutes later he entered the diner and saw Adam and Jack sitting a few seats away from him. "He's here," Jack said as Adam was drinking a cup of coffee. The Illuminati sat down across from them and greeted, How are you guys doing?" "We are doing alright Steven. Now I believe we have much to discuss," Adam began to inform. Vincent, Bryan and I were hiding in the bushes a yard away from Zen's diner planning our next move. "You see Jake that's the Illuminati we've been seeking for quite some time now. He thinks he's safe with that half angel but he won't be for long. He's no ordinary Illuminati. He's a descendant of one of very 1st group Illuminati and that's why he must be sacrificed for our cause. It's our lord Satan's desire," Vincent informed. Brock was standing by a gas station smoking a cigarette. A police officer drove by and recognized him. He stopped by the corner then went reverse until his car as right beside him. "I have a visual on the suspect from the Manny murder case. He's at Sunoco gas station by Zen's diner," he reported on his transceiver. "Already good work. Hold your position until we get there. If he tries to escape apprehend him," Chief Blake ordered as began preparing to head there.

Meanwhile in Zen's diner. "So you are saying that these demons need me for something that has to do with the portal?" Steven asked. "Yes but we don't know why. We know you quit the group of satanist but now one ever quits as long as they live. You didn't come down here just for us but to escape the others chasing you in your hometown. What ever your reasons are, you did the right thing," Adam informed. "Oh and ah, I believe someone was stalking me on my way out the airport. I don't know if that person is stalking me now. Do you know if they already came here?" Steven asked. "They probably followed you here. If so, we are compromised," Adam worried. Jack got up off the seat then went to the front door. He opened it and peeked outside. He saw Brock in the gas station and a police officer in his car about to pull out his gun. Jack went back to his table and warned "We got to get going now. I'll distract them while you two escape." "You guys are gonna protect me then take me out of this country just like you said right?" Steven asked. "Stop your whining kid and do what Adam says," Jack ordered as they began to stand up away form the table. "We are going out through the back door just follow me," Adam insisted.

Vincent saw Adam and them about to leave and the cop car right by Brock. "They know we are here. Time to capture him now. Bryan you distract that demon hunter while I handle the half angel and that Illuminati. Jake you watch over Brock to see if he needs help. I can tell there are going to be more cops now that they probably identified him," Vincent ordered. "Copy that," I replied. "Hey guy, you look familiar. Were you at g-Nile corp the other day?" the police officer asked Brock after he got out of his car. "I don't know what you are talking about officer. You should move along if you know what's best for you," Brock warned as he heard police sirens approaching him. "Why don't you get in my car and we will discuss somethings at the police station? They are coming for you now. If you try to run, you will be upholding justice. So which is it tough guy?" the officer asked as he saw 3 police cars coming from the corner of the gas station. "That's the guy my group warned me about before I left. Vincent I believe. He's is a merciless killer they say. He's one of the strongest demons out here. Alright I'm going to leave on my own. Don't follow me. I don't think you can even defeat him. Your just a priest. Goodbye sir," Steven warned as he saw Vincent walking toward the diner. "No I'll protect you from him, just come with me," Adam offered. "Sorry there's some things my gut instincts tells me to follow my own path," Steven said running away toward the back exit. As Jack was about to stop Vincent, Bryan blocked his path. "What's going on?" one of the customers asked as he was looking outside the window. "Sorry but you have to go through me if you wanna get to my lord," Bryan taunted. "Well I guess I don't have much time then," Jack said taking out a miniature sized holy crossbow.

Adam ran outside the backdoor to find Steven but saw no trace of him until he saw Vincent walking casually across the street away from Adam. "Where are you going Vincent? Could it be you know where he is?" Adam asked himself. After the police cars surrounded Brock they got of their cars and shouted pointing their guns, " We have you surrounded get down on the ground then put your hands behind your head." Once Chief Blake walked toward Brock after he obeyed them he asked "Where is the rest of your crew?" The other 6 officers walked closer to Brock to make sure he is apprehended. "They have no time for your quails pig. They can't waste time on you guys. They think you are to easy," Brock taunted. As one of the officers came behind Brock with handcuffs Chief Blake questioned "What did you say? You think you're a tough guy right now don't you? When you hit the cell we will make sure you won't be so tough. Now get your ass up!" As the officer behind Brock attempted to restrain him as he pulled him up, Brock knocked his head back against the officer's face then flipped him by pulling his arm forward and and grabbing his torso. Once he hit the ground Chief Blake prepared to shoot his gun but Brock blitz him to the ground. Two officers by Blake's head began to fire their guns at Brock. Brock rushed toward them as soon as he got shoot twice in the shoulder. He spin kicked the officer on the right really fast then elbowed the other officer against his face. As one of them hit the ground Brock picked the other one up and was using him as a human shield. He bent down really fast to pick up his gun. He pointed it against his head threatening to kill him if the other officers wouldn't back off. I saw from afar thinking on what to do. "Put your weapons down pigs if you know what's best," Brock ordered.

One of the officers that were on the ground began to crawl behind Brock with a taser trying to put him down. Blake got up and asked as he saw one of his officers crawling toward him. "What ever you think your're doing is gonna turn out bad for you. If you let my pal go we can discuss a deal. What do you say?" "That's very flattering but I might have to turn it down. I don't negotiate with cops. I despise humans that think they are superior to the rest of us. If it were up to me, I wish they would just go away," Brock explained. "Well we both have something in common. We both want to see the other go away," Blake mentioned. "Agreed," Brock laughed. The officer behind him got up on one knee and tased Brock's back for a few seconds. Brock dropped on the floor immediately fell on the ground and became unconscious after he stopped tassering him. "Good work Peter. We finally caught one of these bastards. Okay check on the others to see if they are all right," Blake ordered as Officer Peter restrained Brock. "I never liked you anyway's Brock. You've got what you deserved," I said to myself. I thought about heading back to the cave to see if Nancy was ok, then decided to go. Meanwhile Jack fired two shots from his crossbow into Bryan. Bryan sprinted to him and began to fight in hand to hand combat. A minute later Bryan threw Jack over the the front dining table and he landed by the grill knocking a few glasses of the shelf then onto his head. The employees and customers starting screaming and running out the diner. Blake saw the commotion outside the diner and ordered 1 of his officers to check it out. "Man that hurt! It was was fun fighting you but I have to get going," Bryan smirked as he saw Jack unconscious and was bleeding.

Meanwhile Steven saw Vincent following him about 11 feet away. Steven walked around the next corner then found an alleyway on his left. He started walking inside trying to lose him. As he was walking through the alleyway, two hoodlums spotted him as they were smoking. As Steven was about to pass them one of the hoodlums mentioned, "hey white boy, you have no business walking around in our territory." "Hey look i'm just try to get by. I'm not looking to start problems," Steven negotiated. "Well you just did. As soon as you were walking in here you became our problem. Now if you give us all your money then we might consider letting you go," the other hoodlum insisted as he walked behind him. "Sorry I can't help you. I don't have any money. I'm sure the guy that is following me might have," Steven worried. "Wrong answer," the hoodlum in front of him said as he took out his gun. "Please don't kill me. Check my left pocket. You can take everything in my wallet," Steven begged. The hoodlum behind him took out his knife and rubbed it against his neck. "You better not be lying or else bang," he said as he was taking out Steven's wallet from his pocket. "So what should we do with him? He's seen our faces," The hoodlum in front of Steven asked. "I won't tell anybody about this I promise. We can all go home and be happy. You don't have to kill me," Steven begged. The hoodlum behind Steven nodded. "Sorry kid nothing personal," the hoodlum said pointing his gun at him. " Steven closed his eyes waiting for him to get it over with. He felt his misery flashing before his eyes.


End file.
